Why not just Have A Toga Party and be Done with it
by PsychoticSushi
Summary: Post-Movie. A normal girl witnesses a murder. Simple enough. But with chance encounters and some revelations, well, let's just say she finds that there's more to Gods than flashy togas. SLIGHT ooc, I'm almost positive. But it's worth it. Guaranteed. XD
1. Damn

**SOOO.**

**I've never gotten the chance to read the actual series, but my sis is trying to. And i thought:**

**"Well, why don't i do what i do best and totally warp the story as i see fit? And why not throw in some random kid. Yeah, sounds good!"**

**Heh. So if they're OOC, i apologize, but if you're that avid a Percy Jackson fan, Fan Fiction probably isn't a good place to read about him and his buds...**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm pretty sure the author knows about his own series. **

* * *

There it was again. The feeling when she woke from that dream. She loved the delight the dream gave her, but at the same time she was filled with sheer terror of not being able to remember it.

Then again, Audrey's nights were often vague. She just never seemed to function well at night.

Something unnerved her all morning, even after she had eaten her usual quiet breakfast and caught a cab. She sat in the back, deep in thought as to why she felt so scared.

All that was going on today was a field trip to some scenic place. No big deal.

Although, why a school would take only one particular class, and only one particular period in that class (she wasn't smart, wasn't in AP, so that didn't explain it), to go anywhere where "fun-ish" and "scenic" were used in the same sentence was beyond her.

It wasn't the usual for a New York City teen like herself.

But Audrey's sudden fear went deeper than that. To what, she didn't know, and didn't really want to find out.

But since when did fate listen to her? Or was it karma? Hmm, hard to say.

When she would think about it after that day (which she would, a LOT), Audrey must have had a steaming glass of Dumb-Ass that morning, because nothing else would explain why she got separated from her class - by herself, no less- during a boring field trip in the first place.

All she knew after being found at the scene, head bleeding slightly and unconscious, was that it only took five minutes. Five minutes for pure chaos to ensue. Three hundred seconds for her life to be permanently turned upside-down.

_**

* * *

**_

_**THREE HOURS LATER...  
**_

Back in New York, and given the all-clear by paramedics, she was immediately escorted to the NYPD precint.

"Afternoon, Ms. Roberts."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused as hell, and hungry, and extremely tired. Also, I think I need some Midol."

The interrogator stared at her blankly, as if for a split second not knowing what to say that could top something like that. Audrey could swear someone was laughing at her from behind the Famous Mirror/Window Of Interrogation Rooms, but maybe she was just paranoid.

"I was told honesty was the best policy," she stated innocently.

Mr. ...- Audrey squinted to read the nametag- Franco cleared his throat impatiently.

"May I remind you, Ms. Roberts-"

"-Audrey."

"...Audrey...that you were found attacked and at a crime scene. We have a time frame here, and any information you have would be extremely useful to our investigation."

This was new to her. "Wait...they never told me...Um, what crime?"

He blinked. "...Why, a murder, Audrey. You were there, weren't you?"

"There was a murder? Holy _crap_! Now I know what it's like on CSI...I don't like it..." she said more to herself. She then blinked and sighed heavily, clasping her hands and leaning them on the table. "Well, who was it, who died?"

"Do you know a Sara and Scott Michaelson?"

Audrey reflexively shot about three feet out of her chair. "There's no way...there must be a mistake or something...!"

She wanted to add "They disappeared months ago," but decided that was one truth she should keep to herself.

He looked sympathetic. "No mistake. Parents identified them." She also wanted to bring to his attention that it couldn't have been their parents. After disappearing, the father died in a car accident. Their mom, who had always been so nice, had remarried some rich dude and recently relocated to Jamaica under a whole new name and life. But she figured she should keep _that _to herself, too.

Not like she had much say in anything; she couldn't even remember the stupid murder in the first place. _Damn head injury...How fucking cliche is THAT? Thanks, Mr. Killer, that's just the icing on top of my Fuck-Fest-Of-A-Day-Cupcake._

Audrey stared at the stainless-steel table in amazement and more than a little moodiness. Why did SHE have to be the only witness to a murder? She could feel a headache coming on, and it was a frigging strong one. After three minutes of her silence, Mr. Franco sighed.

"I can see you're still in shock and really don't recollect any of this. But when you do...call me." He slid his card across the table. It triggered something in her, making the top of her head prickle up.

**_"I know you don't remember me now, but don't worry, I'll be back for you. Make no mistake. These two were only the beginning." _**

**_Darkness._**

A tear slid down her cheek. "Mr. Franco?"

"Yes, Audrey?"

"This murder...it's only the beginning. And I'll be one of the next victims."

He leaned forward in his chair. "..._What _did you just say?"

She stared at his card, then glanced up at him with scared eyes. "I know I am. He told me I was, _that _much I remember. ...Now, at least."

* * *

Audrey trudged out of the elevator, dragging her bag with her miserably. Sure, she was exhausted. And scared. But that didn't mean Mr. Franco had to go as far as to...well...God!

He opened the door with a key. A female's voice soon followed. She had obviously been eagerly awaiting his arrival.

"Well, look who finally showed up!" The woman came out from around a corner, prepared to hug and kiss him Audrey was sure, then slowed her pace when she noticed the pissed and dissheveled teenage girl beside him.

"...Well, who's this, James?"

"Sally, I know this is short-notice, but she really, _really _needs protection."

This Sally person blinked. "..Why? What kind of protection?"

"Can she stay?"

"Well, of course, but I'd like to know why some teenage girl needs protection, and what against."

They gave Audrey The Look, and she picked her bag of clothes and such off the floor. "Okay, say no more. I can take a hint. I'll find the guest bedroom."

So she left them to talk about her privately.

"Hm-hm-hum-hum-hm-HMMMM..." She hummed to herself with no real song in mind as she went down the hall. She had always been pretty good with forming tunes in her head without sounding stupid and/or tonedeaf. Unless wanting to piss someone off, of course. Then she _excelled _in sounding tonedeaf.

Of course, no one told her there was also a _son _hanging around the apartment, so it took her by complete surprise when a door swung open right in front of her and whacked her square in the face.

_**WHAM!**_

"Unnhhhhh..." She promptly keeled over.

* * *

Percy was totally in his own world. The average teen loved hot showers enough as it was without adding in the fact that he was the son of Poseidon.

He didn't even know James was home yet. So when he flung open the bathroom door carelessly, he had no idea there was a girl behind it. Until he heard a resounding _**BAM**_, that is.

Good thing he had a towel on.

Well, not that he ever walked around naked, but still.

Percy slowly closed the door and winced after noticing the girl sprawled out on the floor to his right. _That _would leave a mark.

Great, she was knocked out cold. Now that he thought about it, he _had _heard humming right before he flung the door open...

_Well, damn._

* * *

_**ABOUT FIVE MINUTES LATER...**_

"Unnhhh...this is soooo not my day..." Audrey mumbled to herself, eyes still closed.

She then realized her forehead was cold underneath all that throbbing.

Audrey slowly opened her eyes. Of all the things to see, there was a guy in a towel peering at her, eyes furrowed in confusion and slight worry.

Well, damn. Maybe things were looking up...

Then she realized why her head hurt in the first place and shot into a sitting position.

"Hey! That hurt like _crap_, you jerk! Watch where you fling your goddamn doors next time!"

He seemed only slightly fazed by her outburst. "Oh. You're awake." She clutched the ice to her head as all the blood rushed up to it. "Owww..."

"Yeah. Next time, I wouldn't sit up so fast and start shouting."

"There better not _be _a next time," Audrey shot back moodily before hopping back up and storming down the hall.

"...Hey. Forgetting something?" the guy asked her back.

Audrey mentally kicked herself.

Right. Her bags.

She stormed right back over to him, delicately took the bag out of his grip, then stormed down the hall again. "I'm Percy, by the way."

**SLAM. **

"...You know, the guy who lives here?"

* * *

**...Why yes, it IS short, thanks for noticing. This was just like a starter chapp i guess. 'Cause i couldn't fit everything else and make it so nice and short. You're welcome, reader. Speaking of reading, READ AND REVIEW!**

**PS: Yes, i know James isnt his 2nd stepdad in the series. I do my research sometimes! All will be explained in good time, young grasshoppers. (does fancy kung-fu move and nods sagely)**

**Yes. That should suffice. **

**Till next chapter. **

**...Which will probably be posted later today or tomorrow XD**


	2. Situations

**Well, that was fast!**

**Thanks for reviewing so frigging quick! you know who you are :)**

**Sooo...again, i apologize for the OOC-ness, 'cause im pretty sure there's tons!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do i really seem to know what im doing??**

Okay, so the guy had been cute. It didn't change the fact that he was the reason her forehead had an extremely noticeable bruise just below her hairline to the right.

So really, it was a freaking miracle she was at his table eating Cap'n Crunch at ten o'clock on a Sunday.

He _should've_ been_ relieved_.

Now she wouldn't need to exact revenge.

But instead, he took one look at her and asked whoever else was around, "Who's that and why is she here??"

Audrey hid her scowl by taking a swig of OJ. They were off to a _great_ start this morning.

His mom, Sally, was the first to answer him. "She's in a spot of trouble. And her name is Audrey. I'm sure she'd like to be called by her actual name instead of being referred to as _That_."

The Percy person simply shrugged and went to find something to eat.

Jeez, what a vote of confidence. How long was she going to be staying here, anyway??

Mr. "Call me James" Franco then rushed in. Obviously, someone's alarm clock didn't go off.

"Audrey, you mentioned something about your family last night..?"

"My mom and sister are out of town. They'll be back sooner or later this week."

"Oh. Off the top of your head, can you name off your friends?"

"Well, there's Anna Langer. And Seth Conley. And Catie and Libby Foster. And Veronica Livingston. And Miranda Williams. And her brother Alex. And, uh, oh yeah, there's Laura Sharp. And Tyler Lambert. And-"

James finally coughed nervously. "Okay, it seems I've got my work cut out for me. Would it be accurate to say you're on good terms with pretty much most of your school?"

Audrey shrugged. "Pretty much. Except a cheerleader, Rebecca Widener, and Lotte, that German exchange student. And most of the chess team."

He sighed tiredly. "Well, at least I know who NOT to ask out of...out of.."

"There's around five hundred kids at my high school. Roughly."

"....Great.."

She smiled apologetically before returning to her cereal innocently.

Sally kissed him goodbye. "Good luck. You'll need it. And be careful!"

And then he was a blur, he ran to catch the elevator so fast.

Percy poked his head out of the kitchen curiously. "What'd she do, organize a drug ring?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "No. But why don't you ask her yourself?"

He shrugged. "Alright. Hey, you. What'd you do?"

Audrey sipped her OJ, eyeing him over the rim defiantly. He looked to his mom. "See, _that's_ why."

The conversation with her mom that afternoon consisted of five minutes of her fussing over Audrey and making sure she was okay.

Then a good seven minutes of yelling at her about "Stranger Danger".

And then another three minutes of sighing as Audrey explained where she was and how mom and Alley (her sister) should stay wherever they were until Audrey wasn't a target anymore.

All done while pacing and fiddling with random objects under close observation of the Sally and Percy, who both pretended not to watch.

Needless to say, things weren't looking up. At all.

When she finally hung up, she rubbed her sore ear. "Well, how is she?"

"Annoyed and worried. But she said okay." Sally nodded and stood up slowly.

"I'm off. Groceries to buy, bills to drop off. Don't kill each other while I'm gone," she said with a laugh. Audrey mentally felt sick at the thought of killing.

As soon as the door was shut behind Ms. Jackson, Percy swiveled his head to look at her before leaping off the couch. "So, what'd you do?"

Audrey jumped at the weirdness and crossed her arms defiantly. "None of your business."

"Aw, come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Well, it's the least you could do for occupying our apartment," he said casually.

Audrey waved him off. "Please. You knocked me out with a freaking door yesterday! If anything, YOU owe ME."

"Pleeeeaaasse?" Percy practically begged.

She stared at him, then sighed. "Are you really that curious?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. And whatever you did, obviously you're scared as hell. So it bugs me," he replied casually.

Audrey bit her lip, then groaned. "Arrgh, fine! I witnessed a murder, okay?!"

Tense silence. "..Whoa, really? Have they caught 'em? Was there struggle? Did they have a motive? Was it like on those crime shows??"

She sighed. "And THIS is why I said no a billion times. I don't remember. That's the problem. I just remember him saying they weren't the first and he would be back for me."

"...Oh. Well at least we know it's a he."

"What, are you gonna go all Sherlock Holmes now?" She asked sarcastically, then nearly spazzed when he shrugged and said, "Sure."

"Ha! Funny. Wait, what?!"

"I have a serious question to ask you. Do you remember what he looked like?"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "If I knew that, I wouldn't be as scared. Since I don't, it could've been YOU for all I know."

"...Well, what if it was?" Percy asked mysteriously.

Audrey smirked before strolling down the hall for the bathroom. "Nah. I don't think you have the guts."

"..I do too! Dude, I'm not a whimp!!" He called out after her in annoyance.

* * *

"_Don't underestimate your own power, Aud. One day, our history will leave you with nothing else to go on."_

_Her mom caressed her tiny seven-year-old cheek, but Audrey was still annoyed. "Mommy, you're still not answering my question."_

"_About daddy?"_

_A nod._

"_Oh, sweetie. Maybe one day, when you're old enough, I can finally answer that question."_

_Seven-year-old Audrey pouted, red ponytail swaying. "Not fair! That's your answer for everything! Including when that lady and man on the tv were wrestling!!" _

_Mom laughed nervously. "Don't worry, baby. I'll tell you about daddy long before I talk with you about wrestling!! ….I hope." _

* * *

Audrey blinked sleepily. Monday morning already?

While making up her bed, she realized her mom still hadn't told her about her dad.

She was getting the sinking feeling that she never would.

Audrey was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Percy in the hall until she ran right into his back. "Ouch!" She muttered in surprise, rubbing her nose tenderly.

Percy jumped and did some weird defense maneuver before realizing it was her. "...Oh. I thought you were someone else."

"Like what, another ninja?" She asked skeptically, trying hard not to laugh at the image of Percy as a ninja.

It was Percy's turn to smirk as he simply said, "Oh. I guess the new uniforms _do_ look good. I don't blame you."

She realized there was still a blush on her cheeks from when she thought back on the whole "Mommy, what's wrestling?" conversation.

"I wasn't- ...Okay, you know what? I didn't even _see_ you, so....NEH." And that was that.

She stormed off, but then slowly turned around.

"...And by the way. You're only a four. Don't be so cocky, Percy Jackson." As soon as she turned the corner, she pumped her fist triumphantly. Oh yes! So what if he was higher than a four? She won an argument! A-ha!

But then Percy just HAD to ruin it by casually saying the following to his mom and stepdad:

"You know, it's too bad she has to sit around here all day. At least if she went to my school, we could keep an eye on her."

The two exchanged a look, and Audrey prayed silently to whoever was up there tuning in to her miserable life.

"Why Percy, that's a _great _idea!"

_Shit._

James nodded slowly. "Actually, it is. You're more capable than any kind of police force. That could work. Yeah...Except for all that paperwork.."

_YES!!_

Percy waved off the notion, noticing Audrey's extreme dislike at the thought of his school. "Nah, don't worry about it. They'll let her fill it out right there in the office."

_Dammit, I hate the guy. _

James and Sally grinned. "Awesome. Nice thinking, Percy." Percy shrugged and turned to Audrey, who looked like she should be placed on Suicide Watch. "..Better get ready."

"I don't have a...uniform," she pointed out smugly, nearly gagging on the word uniform.

"Oh, they'll give you some."

_God DAMMIT!!_

"..Oh. Well, that's _marvelous_," she muttered dangerously as she stormed off to get ready.

**Yes, i know. Where's all the other characters? Why is nothing too important happening yet? Why does Percy seem like such an idiot in this story??**

**Answers: Other characters have lives, you know. it doesnt all revolve around Percy Jackson. they can live without seeing him a whole weekend!**

**Also. nothing is happening because you have to have something to build on, my dear readers. all in good time. it's only been one night since i even thought of this story, so i'd say im doing pretty good!**

**and finally: Percy is NOT an idiot. he's acting like any guy would if some strange chick suddenly became yet another roomie in his and his momma's apartment!**

**BEAR WITH ME, PEOPLE!! REVIEWS WOULD BE VERY NICE AND MAKE ME FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE!!! **


	3. Pressure

**Okay, well this one's a bit longer than the other two, but i think you'll like it! Hope yall had a good valentine's day! **

**....and no, this is NOT a fluff. In fac, it is the exact opposite of nice and cute and romantic.**

**So enjoy.**

Audrey examined the uniform she was now wearing. It wasn't too bad. The school colors were gold and green, and she got to wear a plaid skirt for a legitimate reason instead of looking like some kind of Hot-Topic-mallrat. So, despite the crappiness of school istelf, she was somewhat happy.

After coming out of the bathroom, Percy handed her about a hundred books (really only four or five) and a schedule. "Here. Might need all this."

Audrey eyed the schedule warily, sighing before squinting to make out the swimming letters. Percy watched for about a minute. "Oh. You're dyslexic, too?"

Audrey glanced at him. "Huh? Oh, yeah. But usually it isn't this bad...then again, I have ADHD too. _And_ ADD," she said more to herself.

This seemed to bug Percy. "Wait...you have dyslexia...AND ADHD??" "And ADD. So what?"

"...Oh, um, nothing. Let me make it easier for you, just follow me."

"..Thanks. Hey, Jackson."

"Yeah?"

"You're weird."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

Lunch period couldn't come fast enough. Audrey pointed at Percy as she sat down across from him. "You _did_ something. How come I'm in _every_ _one_ of your classes?!"

A black guy sitting beside him smirked. "Damn, Perce. I knew you were persistent, but this is a new level for even you." Percy rolled his eyes. "Oh, hey, Audrey. You're welcome for making this hellhole suck a little less for you, by the way. Grover, Audrey, Audrey, Grover."

"Hey," Audrey said cheerfully. Grover gave her a half-wave. "I dont think I've seen you around before. Do you go to The Camp?" There was a loud bang under the table, making Audrey jump and Grover cry out. "OWW!!"

".....Actually, I've never been to a camp in my life," Audrey replied slowly. Percy and Grover blinked innocently.

.....Weird.

Two weeks passed, and Audrey eventually met Annabeth as well, who recently transferred like she did. Apparently the three knew each other from the same Camp Grover accidentally mentioned. Audrey was ready to believe that maybe things were actually getting bearable. And then it happened.

The first thing was the feeling. It was back again, and it was obvious she was on edge. When Annabeth mentioned it, Audrey waved the notion off. But then she caved once the full power of Annabeth's eyes were turned towards her. "Okay!! Well, um...it has to do with why I switched here...see, I was on a class field trip-"

"Audrey Roberts, may I speak with you privately?" Ms. Vanderbilt asked timidly from behind her desk. Everyone's heads swiveled to look at Audrey as she followed the teacher out into the hall.

Everyone knew how much Vanderbilt didn't like her.

Percy and Grover started up the Funeral March from the back of the room. Audrey promptly threw two extremely sharp pencils at them with scarily accurate aim, making everyone else snicker at the "Ow!"'s.

"Yeah, Ms. Vanderbilt?" Audrey asked, shutting the door of the Teacher's Lounge behind her. "Audrey, I know you transferred because you witnessed a crime, as you mentioned in your essay several weeks ago. But I need to know specifically what crime it was for a report I have to fill out."

"Oh...well, um, I witnessed a murder on my class field trip," Audrey explained after taking a few deep breaths. "Oh, my God," Vanderbilt said sympathetically. "And the killer said they would come back for me."

"After he killed the other two, what did he say _exactly_?" She asked curiously. "Well, basically I just remember...wait...I never mentioned there were _two_ victims. _Or_ that the killer was a dude," Audrey said slowly.

Vanderbilt stared at her long and hard, then smiled eerily.

Audrey backed away a couple steps, then froze as she started speaking.

"They were better off that way. He knew that. YOU'RE better off that way! Unclaimed! Worse than death, such potential would be wasted! Foolish mother should've known!" Vanderbilt screeched.

Audrey's fists clenched. "Don't you dare insult my mom!" Suddenly, Vanderbilt convulsed and seemed to change. In the process, she knocked Audrey to the ground, and she cried out as she landed wrong on her shoulder. That was going to bruise, if she lived. "..You-_You're freaking demented_!!"

Vanderbilt was about to strike with what looked like a clawed hand when Ruth Clearwater strolled in, humming obliviously.

She gasped when she finally noticed them, and Vanderbilt's creepy grin returned. "Ah. Another Unclaimed. How fortuitous." "Get out, NOW!!" Audrey yelled, but it was too late. Ruth was motionless on the floor in a mater of moments.

Audrey was momentarily paralyzed with fear, which gave Vanderbilt enough time to land a blow across the side of her face, sending her reeling. She slid across the floor, ramming into the far wall. That was the wake-up call she needed, and Audrey scrambled to her feet. Vanderbilt threw a tv and a mini-fridge in her direction, causing glass to explode around her, but she kept running.

"Help! Somebody help me!!"

Ironically, Vanderbilt's classroom was the closest, and the door had been left wide open. She had the suspicion their goal had been to hear her getting yelled at.

Well, they got yelling, alright.

She tripped, gripping the door for support as the hallway flooded with people. "It's Vanderbilt. S-she went freaking postal!!" Audrey stammered fearfully as pretty much everyone but her and Annabeth followed the distressed-looking administrators to the blood-spotted Teachers Lounge.

"Hold still," Annabeth instructed, gripping her arm firmly. Audrey winced with every shard -some huge, some microscopic- Annabeth yanked out of the visible parts of her arms. They heard sirens in the distance.

"Annabeth? Maybe you should know why I switched schools now..."

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

Audrey recounted the scene to Percy and Franco as they sat at his desk in the Precint. He sighed. "Well, you're alright, and that's whats important."

She rubbed her wrist uncomfortably. "Yeah, but it sure hurts like crap. Oh, wait...Ruth, how is she? She's okay, right??"

James cleared his throat nervously. "...I'm afraid not...she was dead on arrival."

He avoided their expressions by standing up and grabbing his coat. "At least Mildred Vanderbilt's in custody. I'll be out late, so I'll take you two home before I get too caught up."

Audrey shakily followed them without tears, but inside she couldn't help but wonder how Vanderbilt in custody was supposed to make it any better, and why Ruth was sacrificed for Audrey to live a while longer.

"Audrey? Are you still up?"

Audrey turned on her bedside light and blinked at him.

"..Oh, sorry-" "Nah, it's fine. I was staring at the ceiling. What's up?"

James was still working. Sally's snoring echoed through the hall.

"..Well, I think I know a reason behind what Vanderbilt said...and did...and why you're a target.."

"..Okay.." She said slowly.

"Have you ever met your dad?"

At this, Audrey shot into a sitting position. "...What about him?"

"Well, do you know him?"

"What kind of question is that?!" She snapped defensively before muttering a quiet "No."

Percy suddenly seemed very nervous. "Has your mom ever told you anything about him? Anything at all?"

Audrey didn't like where this was going. "Noooo...just that he left before I was born, and she _hates_ _his_ _guts_. You're not _seriously_ suggesting he's trying to kill me, are you?!"

"No no no, not that! Just that...maybe...Audrey, I think your dad was an Olympian."

".....Come again? What's an Olympian?"

"The Greek Gods."

Audrey threw up her hand in annoyance. "Then why not just say a Greek God??"

"Because there are tons of them. I think your dad might've been an Olympian, a group of twelve more important Gods and Goddesses."

Percy looked hopeful as she nodded slowly and stood up.

"Oh. I see. .....And you honestly expect me to believe that crap?"

His hopeful smile faded. Her voice shook. "I can't believe you of all people would say something like that." She grabbed her hoodie and stormed off, using as much control as possible not to slam the door on her way out into the cold night air.

* * *

Audrey had no idea where she was running to (again, why was she so disfunctional at night??), but she didn't care. Running always made her mind clear itself out. Except for now.

Was he crazy?! An Olympic God for a father. Really. If she had a God for a dad, how come she didn't have any powers? Huh? Answer that one, Percy.

Audrey finally found something even better: a swimming pool. She didn't care that it was fifty-four degrees outside; that had never stopped her before. She shrugged out of her jacket and baggy tee, and clad in nothing but her undershirt, bra and boxer shorts, smiled at the water with glee. Unfortunately, her foot was caught in the hood of her jacket, so she ended up flopping rather ungracefully into the water. Oh well.

Audrey swam to the very bottom of the deep end and sat there, hands wrapped around her knees. Her usual limit was almost two minutes, but that had been in the shallow end where she knew she didn't have to go as far up to reach air.

In her time frame of a minute and thirty seconds, she wondered who her dad really was. The thought of him being a Greek God was kind of cool, but there was just no way on Earth that was possible. Percy was just being a jerk and messing with her.

_Although, that doesn't really fit Percy's character_, Audrey thought as she kicked off the floor._ Then again, you don't know him well enough to know that's his real personaliity. He could have a split-personality disorder!!_

It took her by complete surprise to see Percy by the edge of the pool, just sitting there. She made a small yelp-like noise, making him try not to laugh. "How did you know where I was??"

He threw her a towel, and she caught it suspiciously. "I didn't. I was coming here to think, like I always do."

Audrey eyed him, then lifted herself out, dangling her legs into the water as she sat on the side. "...Okaayyy...I'll bite."

Percy smirked. "Let's just say I love water."

Then he sighed. _See? Total mood change. Must be the Disorder talking!!_

"Look, I'm sorry I got you upset. I probably could've worded that a little better. I know it sounds crazy, but it all makes sense."

"..What do you mean it all makes sense? You saying my dad is a Greek God does _not_ make sense. Maybe it's just me, but I find that extremely hard to believe!"

He stared at the pool a little longer, as if it had words written there that could explain it all to her.

"I'm sure you've figured out my dad isn't around, either. My dad left when I was seven months old, and for a long time I...I almost _hated_ him. But a while ago, all this crazy stuff happened, and I found out who my dad was and why he left. My dad's Poseidon."

Audrey groaned. "Percy, don't do that!!"

"Do what?!"

"That! It makes me almost believe you. It makes me _want_ to believe you. And it's not true, its just not..._possible_!"

He sighed and was about to say something, but then he looked her up and down. "Holy crap, it looks like you were in a car wreck or something."

Audrey narrowed her eyes. "Why, thank you," she snapped moodily. He laughed. "No, I meant all those cuts and stuff. Do they hurt?"

"No, of course not. In fact, it feels like I'm rolling in a bed of feathers every time something touches one of them," she said sarcastically.

More like a bed of pins and needles.

Percy glanced at the pool, then at her, and then back again. "Hold on. I wanna show you something real cool."

Here we go. "Suuure," she replied skeptically. He put one hand in the water, and gently grabbed her arm with the other, and she resisted the urge to wince.

She watched, mouth open, as water flowed into his hand and over her arms. She felt a cool tingly sensation over each cut, deep or shallow, as they closed up. Her bruises disappeared. Even the bruise and gash on her cheekbone healed up almost instantly. "Ho-ly crap," she whispered excitedly. He grinned. "...Okay. Now I'm a believer. Thanks, for...that," she said in a tone of total disbelief and light gratitude.

"No problem."

"So...my dad's a God?" She asked slowly. "Which one?" Percy shrugged. "Well, I know it's not Poseidon. But only one person knows who he is." Audrey's face fell, and she turned about three shades paler.

"...My mother."

**See? TOLD YA it wasn't fluffy! Instead, it's slightly depressing because now Audrey has to confront her mom, which she's never done, really. **

**Sucks to be her, doesn't it.**

**But you know, i think your reviews would give her a HUGE VOTE OF CONFIDENCE. (hint-hint)**

**ha.**

**You're not gonna review.**

**{....PROVE ME WRONG!!!}**


	4. Decode

**I'm back. Unbelievable, I know. As if it weren't obvious, i have absolutely nothing to do all day today!! **

**Saw Percy Jackson and The Olympians yesterday! It was so good. I laughed so hard when they were eatng the, uh, "Special Lotuses" at that casino in Vegas. Can you say HIGH?**

**Ha ha. And now whenever i write this story, i can picture Logan Lermon in my head. Awesome. **

**...O-oh, and the other characters! **

**Enjoy.**

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this!!" Audrey told herself quickly as she headed for her street. Apparently, mom and Allie didn't listen to her and did the exact opposite of what she said, so now they were back home.

People not LISTENING to her?! Shocker!

Then she groaned and turned right around. "I can't _do _this!!"

Percy sighed and turned her around again, pushing her from the small of her back towards her house. "This is the eighth time you've spazzed. Stop freaking yourself out and just do it!!"

"Oh. Yeah? And I'm supposed to say...what? 'Oh, hey mom. I'd just like to ask you if my dad was a Greek God that you somehow hooked up with?!' " Audrey hissed, stumbling as he kept pushing her forward.

Percy sighed in exasperation. "I don't know, but we'll never find out if you don't _get over there_!"

They had reached her door. She gulped and stuck her key in the hole, but then shoved him in front of her. "You do it. My hands are shaking."

He rolled his eyes, but did it anyway.

* * *

"Is that Audrey?" A male's voice roared as the door opened. Audrey cursed under her breath. "That's her boyfriend. It's best to not make eye contact and just let him be."

"It_ is_ Audrey!" Too late. Audrey gave him a half-wave. "Yes, it's me. I'm not sticking around, just came to ask mom something."

"Well, why not ask me?"

Audrey sighed. "Because it doesn't concern you. It's about my father. Now go away," she added moodily.

"This is my house, so it IS my business, you brat!!" He roared, trying to strike her. But as usual, she simply jumped out of his reach and kept going, directing Percy towards the stairs before he did something stupid tp the lump her mom called "Sweetheart".

"...You just let him treat you like that?"

Audrey shrugged. "He usually doesn't get a chance to. He's too lazy to put much effort into hitting me. He's only managed to land one about three times," she explained as if it was just routine.

"My mom's old boyfriend was controlling and all, too. But I _never_ let him hit me." "Well, we're different, now, aren't we?" She snapped, leading the way down the hall.

Allie's door was closed, and Britney Spears was blasting through it. "...Speaking of different...Are you_ sure_ you two are related?" Percy asked. She rolled her eyes and waved him off. "Half-sisters. What can I say?"

"He usually doesn't do anything to Allie and mom," she explained, knowing what he was wondering. "So it doesn't really bother me. I'm a big girl." They finally reached her mom's room, and she knocked twice.

"I know which one _that_ is. Come in, Audrey." Audrey glanced at Percy for assurance, then opened the door.

* * *

Her mom was sitting on the edge of the bed watching tv. She smiled when she saw Audrey, then noticed Percy. "You're back? Who's this?"

"Mom, this is Percy Jackson, but I have something really important to ask you," she explained quickly. She had to get it all out before she lost her nerve.

Mom sighed. "You're not staying." "No, I'm still a target. And I really, really,_ really_ need to know who my dad was if you want me to make it through this alive," Audrey told her.

Mom froze. "I told you, I don't like talking to you about him."

Audrey groaned. "Mom, just this once, please! I need to know....what was his name?"

Her hesitation was pretty much her answer. "...Audrey, I don't think I should-" "He's not human, is he," she stated. "He's an Olympian. Isn't he?"

Mom's gaze flitted from her to Percy, both with a determined look on their faces. She finally sighed. "...I suppose you're a half-blood, too, Percy."

Percy nodded. "Well?" Audrey asked. "Who was my dad?" She asked with more emotion.

Mom sighed in defeat. "....Apollo. His name was Apollo. Though he told me a different name, it escapes me now. Once he told me, I liked his real name so much better," she said thoughtfully.

_Holy crap. My dad's Apollo. A Greek God. A freaking Olympian!!! _

"...Who was your father?" Mom asked Percy curiously.

"..Poseidon," he answered slowly. She nodded. "Huh. Sun and sea. Cool."

"Cool?! It's unfair!" Allie snapped randomly, making everyone jump.

"How come we have to be half-sisters? My dad's freaking Ken Adams!!" She yelled to the ceiling miserably. Percy and Audrey exchanged a nervous cough.

"Maybe we should.."

"Yeah, we really should, before she blows," Audrey agreed, taking the steps two at a time. "Bye mom!"

"Be careful! Take care of her, Percy Jackson!"

* * *

As they turned around the corner, Audrey laughed in disbelief. "My dad's Apollo. The guy who does the whole Sun Thing, right?" Percy nodded thoughtfully. "I think so. I think he's the God of Music, too." "That explains a lot. I have an awesome voice," Audrey muttered thoughtfully. Percy laughed. "Yeah right. I find that hard to believe."

"Hey!" "What?" "I do! And I'm pretty beast when it comes to the guitar," she shot back defensively. "Prove it," he challenged. "Alright! One day I will!" She shouted triumphantly, as if she had won the argument. "Fine." "Fine."

"Hey, wait. I just thought of something. How come you never heard his voice?"

Audrey gave him a weird look. "Well, I never met him."

"No, I mean, usually they find a way to talk to their kids when they're in trouble or need advice. A voice in their head."

Audrey sighed sadly. "Great._ My_ dad probably doesn't even know I _exist_!"

Percy glanced around. "That explains why you're a target. If you're Unclaimed, it just makes the world about ten times more dangerous. I think maybe we should go to Camp early this year."

Audrey put a hand in front of him and stopped abruptly. "Okay. Camp? Explain this Camp to me."

"It's called Camp-Half-Blood. It's for demigods like us."

"And who all is us?"

"Well, me, you...Annabeth-" "KNEW IT!!" She shouted triumphantly, making people passing by them jump and walk a little faster. "Hey, what about Grover?"

"He's a Satyr."

"You mean those things that look like Tumnus from Narnia?"

"...Yeah, that's what I thought when I first saw them! But apparently there's some big difference, I think it's just their pride talking," he explained with a grin.

Audrey nodded slowly. "Hmm. So..it's a camp for demigods. Demigods like...me. And we do what, exactly?"

"Demigod stuff."

"Oh, thank you, Percy. Very descriptive," she muttered as she kept walking.

* * *

A week later, it was all set. Percy and Audrey arrived at the gates of Camp Half-Blood, and Annabeth was waiting for them.

"I knew it," she announced smugly. "I knew there was something extra about you. Not many could survive an attack from a Fury like that."

"...Dude, all I did was run like hell," Audrey said dully at the same time Percy gave her a look and said, "Hello, I did too!!" Annabeth laughed and gestured for them to follow her.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, where the main focus is to train you to be the most awesome demigod you can be," Annabeth said like a tour guide.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm walkin' here!" Audrey yelled as she dodged some arrows. "They _seriously_ need to move the archery to somewhere other than the entrance," Percy commented thoughtfully, to which Audrey and Annabeth nodded.

"It's awesome here," Audrey commented as she noticed the massive lake, and took in the surrounding forests.

"You think this is fun, just wait till you start sparring," Annabeth said excitedly.

Audrey gulped. "...S-sparring? Like, with swords?"

"Well, shields too. And helmets. But yes, with swords."

Audrey sighed miserably. "I'm gonna _die_," she whispered to herself.

In the middle of the little tour thing, Percy veered to their right. "Well, this is where I get to stop listening to the most boring tour ever. Later."

Annabeth huffed defensively, and Audrey raised her eyebrows at the hotspring of bikini-clad girls (mostly blonde) next door to Percy's cabin, squealing his name.

"...Oh, them. That's the daughters of Aphrodite. They love hype," Annabeth explained casually. "Aphrodite, huh? That explains the dense blonde population."

"So, what God are you related to?" She asked.

"Athena," she stated proudly. "That's the one with all the fighting techniques and super smarts, right?"

"...The Goddess of Wisdom, yes," Annabeth clarified. "Well, it sounds a lot cooler when you say it."

"Who's yours?"

"Apollo," Audrey announced in a way that made it sound almost like a question. "Ah. God of Sun, Light, and Music. Awesome. You get silver arrows," Annabeth told her with a slight hint of envy. This made her slightly happier.

"Well, here's your cabin," Annabeth announced. Unlike the others, it was pretty much empty.

"...There's no one else here that Apollo has claimed as his own. There were a few, but they're full-grown now, so people tell me. You're the only one," Annabeth explained slowly.

"Well, he hasn't claimed me, either. I don't think my mom told him she was pregnant before he left," she admitted. Then she waved to Annabeth. The sun was setting, and she was exhausted.

"See you tomorrow."

Annabeth grinned. "Yep. Tomorrow we spar."

Audrey's face fell.

_Oh shit._

**Well well well. Cool. And no, I will not make it so she's all of a sudden a prodigy at fighting, although she IS pretty good with archery...**

**If she kicks Percy's butt, (since there's no way she'll beat Annabeth's any time soon), it'll be after weeks of training, trust me. :)**

**Later.**


	5. Ready, Set, Go!

**Well, im back. **

**Im trying with all my might not to make this a Mary Sue, which believe it or not isnt too hard.**

**...That is, y'know, unless your character happens to be a daughter of Apollo. So forgive me if this chapp seems kinda like a "Oh-great-another-song-fic" kind of thing, because it wont be, i promise!! **

**Just bear with me. **

**She IS related to the God of Music And Other Stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: By now, it is quite obvious that the real author would Pwn me in a Percy Jackson Ownership Contest. So NEH.**

* * *

The first few weeks were cool. Well, besides getting knocked flat on her ass during every match between her and Annabeth for the first week.

But, after a while, Audrey finally managed to hold her own. About time, too. She was tired of Percy and Grover bringing popcorn and sitting on the ancient-looking fence to watch her lose.

Now, they brought popcorn and cokes and placed bets on who would fall on their asses first.

At night, since she wasn't sharing a cabin, she did pretty much whatever she wanted. Someone really smart had stocked the open cabin with pretty much every instrument she could think of (even the xylophone). So Audrey usually ended up playing the guitar or piano and singing.

Even though she had Apollo to thank for impregnating her mom so she could be living it up in her own personal cabin stocked with her favorite things (which in itself was beyond awesome), that didn't mean she was too happy.

Okay, she was. But Audrey was still resentful. She wasn't the type to find out her dad was an Olympian and just suddenly be cool with it.

God or not, he abandoned her and her mom. Not cool.

God or not, he was the reason Audrey had sometimes heard her mom cry at night when she was a little girl. Not cool.

God or not, he's the reason she had near-death experiences. TWICE. _So_ not cool.

Then again, he was the reason she was even born. And that she met her new friends. And that she now had a guitar that wasn't missing several strings. So, it sort of balanced out.

But not completely.

Audrey was still pissed at him.

"_You've left me now, and it's easin' my soul._

_And with every step you take, I watch another part of you go._

_I continue to build the wall..._

_You were so strong, I fell to my knees._

_And I don't think I can handle...this at all._

_Well, one more night I'd like to lie and hold you,_

_Yes, and feel.." _

Audrey trailed off, and held her guitar pick above the strings cautiously.

"Whoever you are, you suck at being quiet."

The person laughed and emerged from the shadows.

It was Annabeth.

"Well, I guess you really _are_ the daughter of Apollo. At least, that's what it sounds like."

Audrey smiled. "Thanks, I guess." Annabeth sat in the opposite chair and laughed in embarrassment. "Sorry, please, keep going."

Audrey cleared her throat uncertainly.

"If you _really_ want me to." Annabeth nodded happily. _Whatever floats her boat._

"Where was I?? Ummmmm...oh, right."

"_To make you smile, I'd like to be there for you._

_Have you forgotten...me?_

"_And the days go by,_

_Doing nothin' about them._

_How much time, will I have to spend?"_

"_My mind won't rest, _

_and I don't sleep._

_Not even in my dreams.."_

"_If you ever did believe, for my sake..._

_If you ever did believe.."_

Audrey smiled to herself and stopped. "Sorry, I don't like singing that one too much. My mom wrote it about my dad, and it makes me sad."

Annabeth matched her smile and nodded. "I know what you mean. My dad was like that when my mom left. Sad. Sometimes I'd hear him crying."

"Me too. My mom, I mean." They looked at the moon reflecting off the water, and the image was broken as the breeze came off the waves.

"Annabeth?" "Yeah?" "How come they leave? The Gods and Goddesses?"

Annabeth sighed. "Well, apparently Zeus decreed that they were to have no contact with their demigod children. But they're working on getting it changed. Percy made it so all Olympians- well, any God or Goddess- must claim their children by the time they're twelve. So no more kids have to go through all this," she explained softly.

Audrey blinked. "How'd he do _that_?"

Annabeth smiled to herself. "It's a long story. I gotta go, before I fall asleep sitting up. Later."

Audrey nodded. "Night."

Annabeth suddenly turned to face her. "Oh, and Audrey?" "Yeah?" "Beautiful voice." Audrey flushed. "Thanks." Audrey watched her until she was around the bend, then sighed and went to bed.

* * *

"God DAMMIT!!" Grover yelled before handing Annabeth some Greek money with a lot more force than necessary.

Annabeth smirked. "Who knew goats were such sore losers?"

"ANNABETH.....I...am a SATYR," Grover replied in annoyance.

Annbeth grinned. "Told you she'd get him this time. Again. YOU'RE WELCOME!!" She yelled to Audrey, who just waved her off as Percy got back up and did his newly-developed-little-flip-technique.

Audrey flip-techniqued right back, landing behind him and flicking his ear. "Ow! What the hell kind of strategy is that?!" Percy asked moodily, swinging behind him.

Audrey ducked and simply said "An effective one," as she kicked his legs out from under him and placed her foot firmly on his stomach.

_Oh, excuse me: his abs. Psh. I have no abs, and I beat him. Take that, fitness experts!!_

"You should've let Annabeth fight me this time," Audrey teased with a smirk. Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So what if you beat me this time."

"Yeah. I did yesterday, too." "THAT ONE...was a lucky shot, the sun was _right_ in my eyes," Percy pointed out. They had heard that one so many times in the past 24 hours that Audrey and Grover recited it with him, and he glared at them.

Audrey just stuck her tongue out victoriously. Annabeth jingled her earnings in her kilt pocket. How she got a special pocket woven into her kilt-like skirt was beyond Audrey.

Then again, she _was _the Daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom. She had connections, _and_ brains.

"Y'know, I think you need to pay up for our other bet, too," Annabeth stated to Percy and Grover.

"...What bet?" Audrey asked curiously, at the same time that Grover asked "We haven't heard it yet!"

"Heard what?"

"NOTHING," Percy and Grover practically shouted.

Audrey gave them a weird look, and Annabeth laughed. "Well, _I_ heard her. And she was amazing. So, pay up."

Grover shook his head determinedly. "Nope. If I haven't heard her, I don't know for sure. Your opinion could be biased."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and a light bulb went off in Audrey's head.

"...Oh. OHHH! You guys placed a bet..on how well I could sing? Seriously? Are you two that bored around here?!"

Grover nodded, unashamed, while Percy pretended someone had been calling him and waved at some random nymph. Who of course giggled and waved back.

"Sorry, did you say something?" He asked innocently. Audrey groaned and waved him off. "Never MIND!!"

She then crossed her arms. "Well, you'll just have to hold out on that bet. You two will be the last people on EARTH I sing for. So NEH."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at their offended looks. "Sometimes I wonder how guys can be so smart, yet so stupid, all at once." Audrey nodded huffily in agreement.

* * *

"It never ceases to amaze me how much that looks like a regular cafeteria, yet the food is edible," Audrey commented thoughtfully as she perched on the fence post between Grover and Annabeth, who were in chairs like normal demigods.

She twirled it on her utensil thoughtfully, making Annabeth giggle. "Only a rare few would think about that." Percy raised his hand defensively. "I did! I said something like that last week to Grover," he stated.

Grover rolled his eyes. "You two are always trying to outdo each other, you know that?"

He and Annabeth rolled their eyes at Audrey and Percy's surprised expressions. "We do _not_!" They protested at almost the same time.

"Oh yeah? What about that water race last week?"

"Or the Dance Dance Revolution match three days ago?"

"Or in daily conversation."

"Oh, and of course, that laser tag game in the Fake Parthenon," Annabeth added, and they both shuddered at the memory of how awfully competitive Audrey and Percy had been that horrific day.

Audrey and Percy looked at each other. "Y'know, I think they're right."

Percy winced. "I think so, too. I'm still sore from where you tackled me."

"Oh yeah? You slide-kicked AND tackled me!"

"Well, you jumped me!"

"Damn right I did, it gave me three-hundred-fifty points with that head-shot/chest-shot combo! Besides, you tickled me, and you KNOW how extremely ticklish I am."

"SHUT UP!!" Annabeth yelled, making the group (two daughters of Aphrodite and a son of Hermes. Interesting..) passing by give her a weird look and saunter off.

"You're_ seriously_ competing over who was more competitive?!"

"She's right, you know," Grover commented between bites. _Strange, he EATS like a freaking goat._

"You two are so competitive, you put the Manning Brothers to shame."

They glanced at the other sheepishly. "...My bad," they said at about the same time again. Annabeth and Grover just shook their heads.

* * *

Getting newspapers into Camp Half-Blood was like smuggling alcohol into your homeroom if you have an alcoholic as a teacher: someone can smell you out at all times.

Audrey, however, didn't realize this. She had actually paid a son of Artemis to smuggle one through when he came back from his weekend vacation to Mahattan (Audrey knew who _she_ was looking up when she got back home..!) .

And he actually got it!

But she was just flipping it open when Percy asked, rather loudly, "What's that?"

She gave him a look so lethal he immediately scooted over about a foot on the dock they were currently spread out on. "....It's a newspaper. Now shut up before I'm forced to kick your ass. Again."

"For the last time, I could _easily_ beat the crap out of you! I simply have morals. I don't like to fight girls. It's just not right. Unless they're Ms. Dodds. Or Medusa. Or any girl trying to _actually_ kill you, for example. Which you couldn't manage to do in a _million_-"

"Percy, stop reassuring yourself out loud for a second," Audrey murmured distractedly while skimming over the headline.

Now Percy was curious. "...What does it say??"

"...Teens' murders have strange link, says the heading."

" 'First was twin brother and sister in Manhattan. Then another Manhattan teen, Ruth Clearwater. Now the death toll in the northern United States concerning teens has risen to eight in the past month, and there seems to be a strange link connecting them all," Audrey read worriedly.

"All victims have naturally blonde hair or highlights, and have no connection with their fathers, seemingly missing before or after birth. Also, these eight teens have about the same cause of death. Execution-style, cold-blooded murder. One teen, whose name is witheld at the wishes of those involved, has survived two attacks on her life, at the price of the murders of the first three victims and the arrest of a teacher at the Yancy Academy, whom is suspected to be an unbalanced accomplice in the original slayings. As this horrific story progresses, one can only hope we find a reason as to why these innocent lives were cut tragically short. May peace find their grief-stricken families," Audrey concluded, her voice shaky.

Audrey looked up at him. "This isn't right. I thought once I left, the killings would stop. But they're not...We have to stop them," she told him determinedly.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" He asked, and for a while the only sound was the waves rocking the dock peacfully.

"...I have to find him. Them. Whatever," Audrey told herself. "It looks to be the only way, whether I like it or not."

Percy sighed. "Look, I don't think that's a good idea. You aren't exactly the _best fighter in the world_. You wouldn't last five minutes!"

Audrey narrowed her eyes, temper flaring. "_This_ coming from the guy who tripped over _grass_ yesterday?!"

"You've done that too. At least twice! And at least I have experience with fighting actual monsters. You...not so much."

Audrey stood up and marched to her cabin defiantly. "Screw you and the horse you rode in on, Percy!!"

He was still trying to figure out what the hell that meant as she started packing.

_**EIGHT ****HOURS LATER...**_

Audrey was still pissed at Percy as she waited in her cabin for night to fall. Which only took about an hour, since the sun had been setting when she stormed off, but then she got paranoid and waited seven more hours to be absolutely sure the coast was clear.

Finally, she slunk out of her cabin. No living thing in sight.

"See?" Audrey told herself. "This isn't so bad. No freaky monsters. Stupid Percy Jackson, trying to spazz me out," she mumbled quietly, nearing the Camp Gates.

"You really like saying my full name, don't you?" Came a voice she knew all too well, making her jump, ram into the gate, and make an O with her mouth that clearly said_ "I'm trying to be quiet, but OWWWWWWWW!!!"_

Percy tried his best not to laugh as she rubbed her back tenderly. "You don't need any help spazzing yourself out, Audrey."

She stuck out her chin. "I'm going, and nothing you say or do is gonna change my mind," she declared stubbornly.

Percy rolled his eyes. "You honestly think I don't know that? I want to help."

Audrey narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "But...But you said I wouldn't last five minutes, and that you thought it was a bad idea!! Why change your mind?" After all, he _could_ just be _saying_ that so he could rat her out to the camp leaders and she'd end up duct-taped to a chair, enduring some form of punishment.

...Probably Chinese Water Torture. She shuddered at the thought.

"You cold?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just thinking about Chinese Water Torture."

"Oh. Well, anyway, I decided if you had some help from your favorite people in the world, maybe you'd survive."

Audrey pretended to be surprised. "You mean, you convinced Annabeth, Grover, _and_ Johnny Depp to help me out?! And the time difference didn't even disturb him, he just cares about me _that_ much.. Percy, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Don't push it. I'm being nice, remember? Now c'mon, I seriously doubt you have a better plan than we do."

_**TWO HOURS LATER...**_

"Does anyone even know where we're going?" Audrey asked from shotgun.

Annabeth and Percy were in the back, and Grover was driving, since he had the most experience.

"...Well, uhh..um, er, well-"

Audrey stopped Grover by holding up a hand. He shut up and kept his eyes on the road.

She slowly turned to look at Percy, temple throbbing.

"You mean to tell me...that you dragged me along, saying you had AN AWESOME PLAN, when in reality, there IS NO PLAN. Is that right?!"

Grover chuckled as Percy flinched. "I told you she'd react like this."

"And YOU," Audrey declared, swerving in the seat to look at Grover, whose smirk then faded. "Where are we DRIVING to?!"

"...I'm not sure...Hold on." And with that he made the jerkiest swerve in history and stopped by the side of the road.

* * *

Audrey gasped from her positon on an abandoned log, making Percy and Grover stop pacing. Annabeth was more or less asleep over in the backseat of the car still.

"I got it!! Why don't we just go to the Underworld, talk to the victims, and see if they have a good clue as to who killed them!"

Grover sighed. "That's the problem. There's only three pearls that allow visitors of Persephone-" He got a faroff look in his eye at the name- "To leave. There's four people here."

"...Well, then why can't one of us stay outside the gates? Then we won't have to worry about it."

Grover and Percy looked at each other, and then Grover whipped out a cell. "I gotta make a call."

**Annnnd thats a wrap for now! And NO, i won't repeat the Lightning Thief. The pearls are gonna be in new locations! Yay! **

**Also, the song Audrey sang was "If You Ever Did Believe," by Stevie Nicks. **

**Yes, thats a girl. **

**No, Audrey doesn't sound like she does. I guess that'd be more of her mom's voice. **

**Also, it's the credits song from Practical Magic (LOOVE that movie, seriously.)**

**So check it out if you want!**

**Till next time, people on the internet that I dont know.**

**Later.**


	6. Follow The Arrow

**Weeeeeell, I'm back! Thanks to Aphrodite for your opinions! :)**

**Bear with me on this fanfic, okay? I promise it won't be cliche! I have proof! How many stories like THIS have you read? (points to story below) READ IT!!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**.....Errr...I mean...Shutting up now.**

"...Okay, I have good news and bad news," Grover announced almost an hour later. Percy and Audrey jolted themselves, and Audrey stretched lazily. They had been sitting impatiently (and tiredly) on the bumper of the car.

"Dude, what took so long?" Percy asked, and Audrey nodded tiredly. "Honestly, my whole left hand is almost completely lacking fingernails. Thanks."

She then slowly made her way to the open car door, carefully maneuvering herself around Annabeth, who was curled up and snoring quietly in the seat.

Grover sighed. "Just listen! Would you like the good news or bad news first?" "Bad," they answered simultaneously as if it were obvious.

"The bad news is that she moved the pearls to different locations."

"WHY?!" Percy asked, making Audrey jump. Unfortunately, she had been digging in her bag for a snack, so when she jumped, she banged her head on the top of the car.

"Owwww," she groaned, rubbing her head and sitting on the side of the road dejectedly. "This is _by_ _far_the suckiest road trip I've ever been on."

"I bet this is the ONLY road trip you've ever been on," Percy commented, making Grover sigh wearily. "Dude, your short-attention-span is really starting to piss me off."

"Maybe it _is_ Percy, so what?" Audrey snapped moodily before beaming innocently at Grover. "Please continue."

"Well, to answer Percy's shouting....Persephone felt they were being compromised, so she decided the less Greek the location, the better. But still, a couple have some challenges waiting for us, knowing Pers," Grover explained thoughtfully.

Percy made a face. "Dude, don't call her that, it's too close to my name."

Audrey just laughed and shook her head. Grover held up his phone. "I got GPS locations for the first one, and by the time we find it, MAYBE the rest will load. My phone's a piece of pure crap," he explained moodily.

"Wait, what's the good news??" Audrey asked. Grover grinned. "Oh, that. I decided I should take one for the team once we reach the Underworld." Percy sighed and shook his head. "For a satyr, you're perverted as hell."

"...I'm still half man! That gives me twice the needs of one!" Grover whined, heading for the front seat, but stumbled ovder the gravel with a yawn.

Audrey sighed and got behind the wheel. "_I'll_ drive. We're finding a hotel for the night."

"...Okay, but stop near..stop in Philly," Grover informed her sleepily before turning towards the window to sleep.

Audrey waited for pretty much the only other car operating at that time of night to pass (MAN did they drive SLOW), then let Grover's British GPS voice guide her to Philly.

_**FIVE ****HOURS LATER...**_

"...Wake up, guys," Audrey muttered sleepily. She had to pinch herself and such at least a hundred times on the way there so she wouldn't fall asleep at the wheel.

No luck. The only one who budged was Annabeth, to scratch her leg in her sleep before turning in her seat again.

Audrey, now angry and wide awake, honked the horn. All three jolted awake. Annabeth looked rejuvenated, Grover looked stoned, and Percy looked about to kill someone.

"Ah. Welcome back. We're here," she announced while hopping out, slamming the driver's door behind her in weary annoyance.

She snatched her bag out from under Annabeth's legs, who then got out and stretched. "Okay, someone else park the car and get whatever you guys brought, and I'll get us some rooms."

* * *

The lady behind the counter seemed a lot more energized than Audrey.

"Hello, welcome to the Windsor Suites. How may I help you?"

"Hey there. I need two rooms, please, with two beds in each."

The lady clacked on her keyboard. She looked a little older than Audrey, actually. She had her black hair pulled into a loosely professional bun, and was an expert at applying eyeliner, it seemed.

"Honking isn't nice," Percy stated, scaring the crap out of the poor, sleep-deprived Audrey.

Audrey stomped on his foot. "WARN someone when you're coming up behind them!"

The girl -Beth- glanced up at them in amusement before returning to her clacking and mouse-moving.

"Why are you _in_ _here_ if I was so _rude_, anyway?"

"Grover and I flipped a coin. I lost."

Audrey narrowed her eyes, he narrowed his, and Beth cleared her throat quickly. "There's two rooms available on the top floor, the 24th. They're connected through one door, though, is that alright?"

They looked to the other, and Percy shrugged. "Sure, I'm too tired to care," Audrey replied oh-so-politely.

Beth chuckled understandingly. "Where do you two hail from?" "Manhattan." "Ah. Well, enjoy your stay," Beth said politely before sliding two keys across the counter.

"Can we have two more?"

"Certainly."

While Beth did that, Annabeth and Grover trudged in. "Do we have rooms yet?"

"Now you do," Beth answered, sliding the other keys across the counter to the newcomers. They squinted at the numbers groggily, and Audrey rolled her eyes. "Just follow me. Honestly! Thank you, Ms.-Beth-girl-person," she thanked tiredly.

Beth smiled and gave her a half-wave in return.

* * *

_Running, running, running. Though Audrey usually loved to run, this time her eyes and throat burned with tears. _

_Why, she didn't know. _

_Suddenly, she was staring down a cliff at the rocks below. The waves crashed against them ominously. It was a good hundred-foot-drop, at the least. _

_Where was she? Why was she running, and who from? _

_Audrey started to turn around, but stumbled and fell. She felt air whizzing past her, and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the inevitable pain that would-_

"_**Audrey? Is that you making all that freaking noise?!"**_

* * *

Audrey shot straight up in her bed, panting.

Annabeth eyed her strangely, brushing her hair in her own bed.

"...I guess that's a yes... Are you alright?"

Audrey groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "What time is it??"

"About five."

"...In the morning?!" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I heard talking and whimpering. It woke me up," Annabeth stated accusingly before setting the brush on the nightstand and turning off the light.

Audrey turned over, staying wide awake for a while. But as soon as Annabeth started breathing slowly, like most people do in sleep, Audrey quietly edged out of the room and headed for the stairs leading to the roof.

* * *

Audrey was in the middle of an awesome snooze when somebody poked her. She kept her eyes shut, hoping they would go away.

_Oh. Of course someone would wake me up in the middle of a GOOD dream!!_

No such luck. She just got poked harder.

"....What?!" She snapped after the third poke. Then she blinked in the sun. It was just a little kid.

"Lady sleeping," the little boy said, then giggled and poked her again. Audrey sighed in annoyance. "No, I'm not. Go find your mom."

_Awwww, look at those eyes! _

_**THIRTY ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"...And when I woke up, she was gone," Annabeth finished. Percy was still wondering in his groggy state if he was wearing his pants or if he changed into PJs. _Hmmmmm.... _

"...Percy! Did you not hear what I just said?!" Annabeth snapped, making Grover snicker while pulling on a jacket.

"Audrey. Is gone. And the killer could be _here_ for all we know!!" Percy yawned, and then it dawned on him. She was right; the killer could still be looking for her. And they were in some random location.

He got to his feet and shuffled to the door. "...This could be bad." Annabeth threw a hand into the air impatiently. "You DON'T SAY," she snapped, heading for the elevator.

_**ABOUT ****AN HOUR LATER...**_

"Holy crap, this is bad!! Where else could she be?!" Annabeth asked, pacing the hallway on which their rooms were located.

Percy looked around. Now he was getting nervous, too.

He noticed a set of stairs. "Hey, look. Maybe she's up on the roof. I mean, this _is_ Audrey we're talking about." The other two nodded slowly. "True..."

Sure enough, Grover opened the door to the roof, and they saw Audrey laying there on a chair by the pool, looking...well, kind of dead.

* * *

For a split second, Percy's heart dropped.

There wasn't anyone else in sight.

Annabeth put a hand to her mouth, but then she yelped as some random kid ran past her and right to Audrey's side.

"...Lady sleeping?" He asked excitedly before poking her, to which Audrey shot upright and tickled him, making him giggle uncontrollably.

"Lady awake!!"

He ran right back, stopping to look at the three other people. Audrey still hadn't noticed them, and was laying back in the chair again.

He put a finger to his lips, all cute-like. "Sh. Lady's sleeping!"

"....Awwww," Annabeth whispered, and Grover chuckled at the kid's expression. Audrey slowly opened one eye at the noises, then sat up.

She ruffled her hair before laughing anxiously. "...Oh. Whoops. Morning?"

* * *

Annabeth had looked mad when Audrey had opened her eyes, but she didn't even yell at her. Which in turn made _Percy_ mad. "All that muttering and cursing while we were looking for her, which had been EXTREMELY annoying, and she doesn't even get a 'Tell someone where you are next time'?!" He asked incredulously as they walked out of the hotel to explore.

Annabeth waved him off. "She's alright, that's all that matters." Annabeth then grinned, and Percy turned around. Audrey was over there chatting up the doorman.

He shook his head. "Only her. She probably know his whole life story by now.." He commented as she said "Bye, Stan!" and came over to rejoin them.

Audrey smiled at them. "Sorry about that. So, Grover. Where's the first pearl?"

The two girls leaned over Grover's cell, while Percy leaned against the wall, hoping it would take forever for the page to load and he could catch some zzz's.

"Someone's hair smells nice. Anyway, the first one is somewhere at...Logan Circle," Grover announced.

Audrey nodded. "Cool." Then she whistled extremely loudly, causing a cab to screech to a halt in front of them and Percy to clutch his right ear spastically. "What the hell, Audrey?!"

Audrey smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I forgot you were right there. Logan Circle, please," she told the driver. Grover handed him money and they all squeezed into the back.

* * *

The drive would normally take only three minutes, but there was bad traffic and they hailed the only cautious taxi driver in America.

So time passed very slowly for Audrey, who was caught between Grover and Percy.

Two ADHD-afflicted, extremely competitive demigods squeezed into a cab is NOT a good idea, as everybody soon learned.

"...Hey Percy?"

"What."

"Can you move just a tiny bit? I'm squished," Audrey asked anxiously, leg bouncing.

Percy, who was still miffed, and leg also bouncing in boredom, simply put a hand to his ear. "I'm sorry, what was that? I'm a bit hard of hearing right now, I'm still trying to get over the RINGING IN MY EARS that some dumb redhead caused a couple minutes ago!!"

Audrey cleared her throat. "Oh, my bad. **COULD YOU PLEASE MOVE OVER JUST A TINY BIT??! I'M SQUISHED**," she asked again before scowling, leg bouncing even faster.

"BETTER, smartass?!"

"EXTREMELY, THANKS AUDREY!!" He shouted back at her, now tapping on the knee of his bouncing leg.

"OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT?! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!"

"YEAH, SO WAS MAKING US SCOUR THE WHOLE FREAKING HOTEL FOR YOU THIS MORNING!!"

Grover and Annabeth exchanged an eye-roll. "Don't make the _rest_of us deaf," Annabeth snapped. The cab driver had turned the radio up a long time ago to drown the two out.

"Besides. You're just mad because you seriously thought she was dead, like we did," Annabeth continued in her stern, almost parental tone.

Percy gave her a "NOW look what you've done" look as Audrey slowly smirked.

"Ohhhh. So you were _worried_ about me, is that it, Percy?"

"Okay, you know what, are we there yet?!" He asked the driver over the stereo. "One more left turn," was his mellow reply before turning the music back up.

Audrey laughed. "That's funny. It's okay Percy, I _am_ pretty awesome. _I'd_ be sad if I died, too."

Percy was about to shoot something back, but the driver stopped the cab and announced that they were there.

Grover slid out, and then came Audrey. They looked around, and Annabeth whined miserably. "How the hell are we supposed to find a PEARL around here??"

Logan Circle turned out to be the hotbed of several museums and restaurants. Audrey shrugged and pointed to the Franklin Institute. "Hey, that place looks fun-ish. Good place to start!"

* * *

Audrey took a deep breath, trying to concentrate and pedal at the same time. Good thing she wasn't afraid of heights.

...Much.

...Okay, maybe she was, but there was a net underneath her, so she wasn't too worried.

Audrey gripped the handle of the bike with one hand, and licked her lips before throwing the barely-eaten bag of popcorn.

It arced perfectly, landing on Percy's head more than fifty feet below with a satisfying _**THWUNK**_.

Everybody that had been passing by laughed and pointed at her and Percy, and Audrey waved at him happily. "Thought you might be hungry," she yelled down to him innocently before continuing her pedaling. The instructor guys on the sides of the third floor she was currently pedaling across just laughed.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon by the time they scoured through all the museums on Logan Circle.

They were currently sitting at a Cafe pigging out. "Now Percy, not everyone can say they got popcorn thrown down to them by someone on a cycle seventy-five-or-so feet in the air," Audrey replied to Percy's retelling of The Popcorn incident. She then took a slurp of her drink happily. "It was so awesome, since I'm terrified of heights."

"Terrified?"

"As in, if there's nothing but a harness keeping me from the ground, I'd pass out, even if it's only a few feet. Happened at some state fair," Audrey explained with a shudder.

Grover laughed. "A demigod afraid of heights. They'll make a hero out of you yet." Audrey scoffed. "God, I hope not. I'm not for the whole hero thing, I'd suck at it."

"That's true," the three said slowly, making them all laugh. But Audrey trailed off and bounced in her seat excitedly. "Holy crap, I see the Pearl!"

They immediately glanced around, and she pointed at the Swann Memorial Fountain she had been gazing at.

"There. The statue of the girl annoying the hell out of that one swan that's spitting water? It's on her belt, the one glowing brighter than the others."

Grover high-fived her. "Good eye, I'm impressed!"

"So...this means we have to wait till the Circle's deserted...doesn't it?" Audrey asked glumly, and everyone's faces fell as they realized this. Grover sighed. "I'll go get the car."

Audrey grinned. "Hey, guys, look on the bright side; there's Dunkin Donuts on every street here, and we can have a stake-out without arresting people!"

Even Percy grinned at that one.

**YAY! DUNKIN DONUTS!**

**And yes, I have been to Philly, and i DID do the cycling thing to my friend :D it was so freaking funny. It was worth being threatened by security!!**

**hahaha.**

**till next time, readers! PLEASE REVIEW, it's very encouraging. even if you reviewed a different chapter, i'd like to know what you think of them all, so review for this one as well would be much appreciated! **


	7. Bathwater

**Well, hello everyone! Please forgive if this chapter isn't up to your standards. I for one like it. I think i'm doing pretty damn good at making this as original and Mandy-esque as possible.**

**(for those who don't know, I am Mandy.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

"Audrey? Remember when you said about, oh, eight hours ago about how FUN this would be?" Percy asked dully.

"...Yeah...it isn't," Audrey replied tiredly.

She looked around. Annabeth and Grover were fast asleep, there was coffee and such strewn everywhere, and there were so many boxes and sacks from Dunkin Donuts laying around that you wouldn't be able to tell if that was the floor or not.

Audrey laughed. "Who knew goats snored so freaking loudly?"

"AUDREY....I....am a SATYR," Percy commented, immitating Grover almost perfectly, making them both laugh for about ten minutes straight.

"...Everything's about ten times funnier at three in the morning," Percy commented thoughtfully.

Audrey slid out of her seat and stretched out on the floor, ignoring the boxes' corners jabbing into her sides.

"That was DEEP, maaaan," she said in her hippie voice. They laughed again.

She yawned. "Hey Percy, how many people are still milling about?"

"...Ummm...like, six. Unless you count that couple making out as one person. They haven't come up for air in, like, ten minutes."

Audrey nodded, ignoring the obvious jab she could make about him watching them make out. She knew he was just observant. "How much longer till four?"

"Not too long. Why?"

"'Cause Stan said there was a city-wide curfew at four, lasting till six, on the weekends."

Percy smiled and shook his head. "Stan the Doorman? Why were you talking to him, anyways?"

Audrey shrugged. "I imagine doormen get lonely just standing there all day. Besides. It's good to get to know as many people as you can, you never know how helpful they could be. Or they could be the best friends you could ever hope for. And all you had to do was say 'Hi,' or 'Nice shirt.' "

Percy nodded slowly. "Wow. I have to say, I didn't see you as such an articulate person."

She sat up, crossing her arms defiantly. "And why is that??"

"I dunno...you're just...I guess it's because you don't _look_ smart. And you trip _all_ the time."

Audrey stuck out her chin. "I will translate that into 'You're pretty and non-nerdy, and you're not so graceful, but you're still awesome'. So...thank you, Percy."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You thought I was dead. You were worried," was all she said.

She quickly found out throughout the day that his ears would turn red with those two simple statements. It was awesome.

_**THIRTY****MINUTES LATER...**_

"Aaaannnd....four-oh-one, none one's out, we're clear!" Percy announced loud enough to wake Annabeth and Grover.

Audrey jumped out and fell to her knees.

"Ahhhh, an actual floor!" She cried out in mock relief, making Annabeth shake her head.

"Overreaction much?"

Audrey ignored her and skipped towards the fountain, rolling up her jeans as she went before jumping into it with a splash.

"...I sure hope no hobos peed in that," Grover stated, making everyone shudder.

"Ignoring that..." Audrey said distractedly, plucking the pearl and holding it up to the lights on the fountain.

"Got it!"

As if on cue, the fountain's water began to tremble, and the base shook.

Audrey's face fell. "Of _course_ something cataclysmic would happen."

* * *

"Does anyone else hear....moaning?" Annabeth asked slowly. Audrey turned extremely pale.

"...Hey, Grover? What's the Grecian view of the dead rising? 'Cause when I googled it, it just rambled about burial rituals and such."

"...That's pretty much it, they're open to anything," Grover said slowly. "...Why??"

Audrey was too scared to move as the rumbling got rougher and the moaning and groaning got louder.

"...Guys...do you know what Logan Circle was originally used for?"

They all shook their heads slowly. Audrey carefully eased her way down from the girl statue, too afraid to run. "Until about 1836....it was an execution site and burial ground."

Everything suddenly sprang into motion. A hand shot out of the pool part of the fountain, grabbing Audrey's ankle and pulling her into the water.

She heard her name being yelled, but was currently fixated on the intense and more than slightly creepy gaze of the corpse keeping her underwater.

More corpses shot out of the pool, and some of the rubble cut her as they broke through.

Audrey wasn't related to Poseidon, she wouldn't last long, and she started panicking.

_Pull yourself together, dammit!!_

Audrey kicked the corpse away with all her might and lunged herself forward and up. She hit her mouth and chin on the lip of the basin, but ignored the dull ache.

Grover and Annabeth were kicking and punching the corpses, causing their limbs to shatter and fly off.

Percy was doing some water technique that made the water like glass, slicing the corpses to bits.

Audrey promptly copied the actions of Annabeth and Grover.

But then more came out, and things were starting to get too loud. "Guys...not to be a, uh, _nudge_...but soon people are gonna come to check things out," Audrey yelled as quietly as possible over the cracking and slicing noises.

They ignored her, and she could tell they were getting tired. Not like they had had a lot of sleep lately.

And then out of nowhere, all these yellow, gold, and orange beams shot out from seemingly random locations, and every time they landed on a corpse, the dead person would disintegrate.

Soon, the wind picked up, and it was like nothing had ever been there. Well, minus the huge chunks of cement everywhere.

* * *

They all looked at each other. "...Who did that??"

They all looked to Audrey, who then laughed awkwardly. "Don't look at _me_."

Annabeth shrugged. "What does it matter? At least they're gone."

"AND we have the Pearl. You're welcome," Audrey stated as she smiled and tossed the pearl into the air.

Unfortunately, when she caught it, a random hand from a corpse jumped into animation, stretching for her ankle.

"Oh shit, shit, SHIT!!"

Percy rolled his eyes as she leapt onto a fountain.

"Somebody kill it!!"

He promptly stomped on it, and she made a face. "Ew. It sounded like you killed a cockroach. I _hate _that noise!!"

He helped her down, and Grover went to start the car.

Audrey brushed herself off, wincing at the cuts. "You need that water-healing-trick again?"

She stuck out her chin stubbornly. "I'm a big girl. But thanks for getting all worried again," she added with a smirk.

Percy held her gaze. "Okay, you know what?? Yeah, I DO get worried about you. Because you're my friend, and whether you like it or not, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. So...so _there_."

They had a stare-off, and finally Audrey smiled and nodded. "Good answer, Percy Jackson. _Good answer_."

She hopped into the car, but turned around in the doorframe. "Oh, and Percy?"

"Yes, Audrey."

"It would damper my day a bit, too, if something bad happened to you."

Even though she pretended not to, since she knew that's what he'd prefer, Audrey saw the triumphant smile on Percy's face before she turned away and slid into her seat.

_

* * *

__Running again. What the hell was she always running from??_

_This time, there was no cliff. But she saw flashes of light. And when she reached a clearing, she saw one especially wide and bright beam heading for her. _

_She shielded her eyes from the brightness, but she did hear a voice. A voice that tugged desperately at her memory, though she couldn't remember where she heard it. _

"_...You're catching up, Audrey. But no need for me to worry, you poor Unclaimed One. I'll be sure not to miss you this time," the man hissed._

_Flash of a knife. Screaming. _

* * *

Audrey shot upright in her seat with a gasp. Grover glanced at her through the rearview mirror.

"You alright back there?"

Audrey nodded, running a hand through her hair. She had a cold sweat. "..Fine. Bad dream." She figured the voice was the killer's. Y'know, since he sliced her with a knife and all.

She glanced around. Annabeth looked like a perfect doll (even though Audrey was terrified of dolls), all curled up, brown hair swept back, calm facial expression.

Percy? His head was laid against the window, mouth slack, and snoring. Oh yes. Very god-like, indeed.

"So, um...where is your British lady taking us to now?"

"New Orleans," was his reply.

Audrey's face fell. "What?! Do you know how many miles away that is? _Please _tell me we're catching a plane."

"Okay. We're catching a plane."

"Really?"

"No, I just thought it'd make you feel better." Audrey groaned and fell backwards against her seat. Grover laughed. "Sorry, but I don't think our weapons will make it past airport security."

Audrey sighed again. "This _suuuuucccckkksss_."

**

* * *

**

**Well. Sounds like more of their fun little road trip! haha. Please review! 300+ people have read it.**

**Reviews? THREE.**

**Come on, yall can do better than that!!**

**PROVE IT TO ME!!**

**hahahaha...i'd make an awesome coach.**


	8. Sukie in the Graveyard

**I'm back! hope everyone's liking my fic so far.**

**i wouldn't know.**

**because except for a select few awesome readers, no one bothers to make my day!!**

**....No...pressure or anything...**

**haha. Reviews would be nice. **

* * *

"And now we go live to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania with our correspondent, Melissa Winstead. Melissa?"

"Hello and good morning, Sandra. Here in Philly, citizens of Logan Circle awoke to rubble scattered everywhere, with seemingly no cause. And one man says he found a human hand and arm squished all over the ground right in front of the Swann Memorial Fountain!"

"Oh, my!" Sandra cried out like a typical anchorwoman.

Audrey's Cap'n Crunch flew everywhere. "Holy crap!! Guys!"

Percy and Grover came into the room. Annabeth was still sleeping in her bed.

Audrey turned up the volume on the tv, and Grover groaned, already figuring out what it was about.

"I came to turn off the lights in the Fountain, and I heard a crunching sound, almost like-"

"Cockroaches!" Audrey finished for him as if she were watching the Wheel of Fortune, and a couple seconds later he said "..Like I had squashed a cockroach."

Audrey grinned proudly at her accuracy despite the situation, to which Percy sighed and shook his head.

"So what did you do next?" Melissa asked the poor guy.

"I-I called the police!" He stated in an "obviously" tone, giving the anchorwoman a weird look.

The camera went to focus on Melissa. "Some residents of the shops here say they had heard some suspicious noises early on this morning, but have no idea what really took place. For now, the assailant....or _assailants_..are a mystery, and remain at large. Back to you, Sandra."

Audrey turned it back down as Sandra announced they were taking a break and some Jimmy Dean commercial came up.

They had gotten a hotel in New Orleans, Grover and Annabeth had taken turns on the road, getting them there in record time.

To show her appreciation, Audrey "convinced" (here meaning forced) Percy to lend her some money so she could buy them two medals, which she customized.

Grover's said "Best Satyr, and Bestest Pimp Bad-Ass Driver."

Annabeth's said "The Least Creepiest Doll Ever and Fellow Bad-Ass Driver."

They were still wearing them. So Percy should be proud.

Speaking of Annabeth, she had awoken and looked about ready to kill someone for interrupting her sleep.

...Okay, Audrey now hoped she wasn't as doll-like as she previously thought. If so, she wasn't taking any trips to the toy aisle any time soon.

"...How the hell are we gonna find a pearl in New Orleans??" Anabeth asked groggily.

Grover held up his GPS in a "Duh" kind of way.

"Same way we found the one in Philly."

"So what're we waiting for?" Audrey asked cheerfully, totally energized.

_**SIX ****HOURS LATER...**_

"...Okay, when the hell are we just going to admit we're lost?" Percy asked them, to which Annabeth nodded.

"WE....are NOT lost!!" Grover and Audrey shouted at the same time, to which they nodded approvingly at each other before continuing to find a signal for his cell.

"I told you to switch to AT&T, but nooo," Percy commented.

"You know I don't like Luke Wilson!" Grover complained.

Audrey sighed and took the cell phone. "Lemme see that."

She stepped up to some random guy. "Excuse me. Do you know a good place for my friend's crappy Verizon phone to get a signal here??"

The guy grinned and shook his head. "No, sorry."

Audrey shrugged. "Well, you're tall. Can you hold this up and walk in a circle, see if any bars pop up?"

He hesitantly did so, then shook his head. "Sorry, I got nothing."

Audrey took the phone from his hand, and his fingers ran over hers in a bit too friendly of a way. She repressed the urge to cringe.

"...Thanks anyway, dude." She said politely as they kept going in the opposite direction.

"Bye Audrey," he called after them.

* * *

Audrey stopped dead in her tracks. "How did he know your name?" Annabeth asked.

"I dunno. I think I'll ask him. HEY!!" She yelled out after him.

Percy looked like he wanted to strangle her. "Audrey, shut up and keep moving!"

She ignored him; the guy turned back around.

"How do you know my name??"

"Oh. Lucky guess. I knew a girl once that looked like you."

He kept going; Audrey shrugged. "Oh. Okay."

Percy now looked a bit more relieved. "Audrey, seriously, do you not realize there's a freaking killer looking for you? To, you know, kill you?"

"Of course I know that," Audrey snapped.

"But you can't be terrified to talk to people because they're potential killers. See? He had a logical, if slightly confusing, reason. And now we keep moving," she said stubbornly while handing the phone to Grover and crossing her arms over her chest.

Damn Percy, always thinking he knows more than her.

_**THREE****HOURS LATER...**_

"Still no damn luck," Grover muttered for the five millionth time that day. Audrey suddenly perked up. "Hey, look!"

They all immediately glanced in the direction she was pointing in, only to sigh in disappointment.

"....Yes?"

"It's a cemetery," Audrey told them.

"...And??" All three asked.

Audrey sighed. "It's a NEW ORLEANS cemetery. It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience," she stated as if it were obvious.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged a look. What did they have to lose? Not like they were any close to finding the Pearl; in fact, they were probably farther from it now.

Percy dragged Grover with them as Audrey led the way, skipping up to the gate before climbing over it.

* * *

Audrey landed on her feet with a triumphant THUD, and Annabeth smirked before climbing the gate herself. "Well, would you look at that. She didn't fall flat on her ass for once!"

"Okay, you know what? I'm not even gonna comment on that," Audrey stated as if she were the mature adult.

"Oh, 'cause you know it's true?" Percy asked innocently as the Grover climbed behind Annabeth, still pawing desperately at the sky for any signal in the process.

Audrey simply narrowed her eyes. "You'll pay. When you least expect it, I'll get you back, Percy."

He rolled his eyes and pretended to shiver. "Ooooh, I'm shaking in my boots!"

"...Dude, you're not wearing any boots," Grover told him.

"That's the _point _of the _joke_!" Audrey and Percy explained simultaneously.

_**FIFTEEN ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"...Hmm. I wonder what this Cora girl was like," Audrey wondered out loud after reading another random tombstone.

At Percy's weird look, she chuckled. "Can't you feel it?"

"...Feel what, a breeze?"

"No! This cemetery, it feels...special. Like anything and everything can and has happened here," she said thoughtfully, outstretching her arms for emphasis.

Annabeth just laughed and shook her head. "I feel _paranoia_. This place is creepy. I feel like someone's...watching us."

"...Or...someTHING!" Audrey said in a low, ominous voice before cackling.

Percy rolled his eyes, then stopped. "Hey, look, the pearl!"

Audrey turned around to look. There, at the top of a mausoleum, was the pearl, nestled into a family crest snugly.

Audrey raised her hand before running towards it. "I'll get it."

* * *

She climbed up the stone, and Grover suddenly made a weird noise. "...Hey Audrey?"

"Yeah?" She asked through clenched teeth, concentrating on climbing. She really needed to build some upper-body strength after this.

"Does it not bother you that there are dead bodies less than five feet away from you, in that very room you're climbing on?"

"...Grover, shut up now," Percy said, beating Audrey to it. Her shudder at the thought must've been easy for him to see.

She finally reached the top and searched the pattern again for the pearl, then plucked it out of its holder. "A-ha!"

But then, she heard a _really _weird noise. It sounded like a...bull...breathing.

She searched her mind for a Greek Monster that sounded like a bull.

_Oh, what the hell was it?? It started with a...T? No, an I...No, a...M! _

"M-M-minotaur!" Audrey hissed fearfully.

* * *

"What?" Annabeth asked in her normal tone, which for some reason seemed louder to Audrey, who cringed.

"Sh, not so loud! M-minotaur," she whispered desperately, climbing down as slowly as possible.

Grover got it. "Don't make any...sudden...movements," he whispered to the other two, who immediately froze.

Soon the breathing was crystal clear, and it sounded as if the creature were making rounds. As if this was just routine.

_Okay. This could be okay. Maybe it won't see me._

Then Audrey's eyes widened in horror. She had to sneeze. Her head moved, ready for it, but luckily...she kept it in.

Annabeth and Grover sighed little sighs of relief. Percy was slowly inching toward the building she was currently clinging to.

The minotaur passed, but right before the breathing was totally gone, Audrey sneezed rather loudly.

"Oh shit!!!" Audrey cried out as she heard the minotaur roar, and suddenly the top of the stone she was holding onto shattered, and she was sprawling in mid-air.

* * *

Grover pulled Annabeth with him to hide behind tombstones, and Audrey squeezed her eyes, bracing herself for impact.

But there was no impact. Well, minus some jostling. She opened one eye cautiously, and sighed in relief.

"I think I could freaking _marry_ you right now," Audrey whispered, crouching low behind the tombstone with him.

Percy knew this was just her weird way of saying thank you. "Yeah, I'll get right on that. Maybe after we evade certain death real quick." Audrey grinned. "Sounds good."

By some freaking miracle, the minotaur passed right by them. Probably because neither of them even breathed while he did so.

Percy pulled her around to the other side of it as the minotaur moved onto the next row, and then they ran as quietly as possible to hide behind another mausoleum.

"This is the most demented game of ring-a-round-the-rosie _ever_!!" Audrey hissed into his ear shakily, trying to get her mind off of the whole Certain Death thing by making it seem just...weird, and...you know, non-lethal.

Grover and Annabeth quickly found better hiding spots as well, but unfortunately Grover stepped on a twig, alerting the mythological sentry.

With a snort of his bull snout, the minotaur was charging a tombstone-- the one they had just been hiding behind, and Audrey let out a tiny breath of relief.

And suddenly, with a battle cry, Annabeth charged him, and they brandished their swords.

"Holy crap. Annabeth's battling a minotaur!"

"_Thank _you, Captain Obvious," Percy hissed.

"You're _welcome_, Lieutenant Sarcasm," Audrey shot back, before bolting towards the exit.

"Where the hell are you going?!"

"My weapon's in my bag!" She yelled over the clashing of metal before resuming her sprint.

* * *

"Gotchya," Audrey told her sword as she pulled it out of the hilt. As she turned around, she noticed a hooded figure standing off to the side.

"...Hey, who're you? You really shouldn't be here," Audrey said dumbly, as if they would respect her imaginary authority.

Was it her or did the eery fog that had been surrounding the cemtery grounds just gotten denser and creepier?!

"...Neither should you, Audrey. You should've just accepted that you were spared, and moved on," the voice hissed.

Audrey stepped closer. "Who...who are you??"

"Don't you remember? And here I thought you were a quick-thinking Unclaimed."

"How can I remember when you keep changing your voice every time I hear you, you _wuss_?" Audrey shot back.

Creepy Voice chuckled. "Ah. You're filled with fire, like your father. No pun intended. Too bad he doesn't care about you," he added.

"Leave him out of this," Audrey snarled.

Creepy Voice laughed. "But my dear Audrey, he has _everything _to do with you and I."

The hooded figure disappeared, then reappeared right in front of her. He grabbed her forearm, and the skin that he touched burned.

She drew in a breath with a hiss. "Let go!" She tried to yank her arm away, and he laughed.

"Till we meet again. Now we'll both know when you're close. Farewell," he said calmly before disappearing altogether, and Audrey sank to her knees.

The pain was excruciating. She tried to just breathe for a minute, then slowly staggered to her feet.

This was bad.

* * *

"...There she is!"  
"Audrey, you missed me totally kick his mutated ass!" Annabeth said with a laugh.

Audrey grinned despite the pain. "Sorry. Had technical difficulties."

As they got closer, Grover's face fell. "...Like that thing on your arm?"

_THERE'S A THING?!!_

Audrey hid her arm behind her back, trying not to show on her face that she was running in mental circles. Her breathing was still shallow from the pain. That probably gave her away.

"..._What _thing, t-there's no _thing_!"

Annabeth had somehow gotten behind her and held out her arm towards Percy and Grover. Audrey jerked it out of her grip and held it forward herself, always determined to do things her way.

Grover shined his cell phone light on her arm, and they gaped at it. It was a fleur de lis, only to her it looked a lot more ominous.

"Did you burn your arm?" Percy asked in worried confusion.

"Well..._I_ didn't, really.." Audrey started with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

**BUM-BUM-BUUUUM!!**

**Haha. Dramatic effect. Anyway: see this little button below my awesome writing?**

**If you click it, it turns a lovely shade of green-er, and then a window pops up to let you tell me what you think of this awesome story.**

**...I DARE YOU to push it!!**


	9. Pain

**Well, i couldn't fit the new location, finding the pearl , ALL that good stuff in here, so i thought this'd be a good ole filler to keep yall occupied until i type it all up.**

**That way i can bring in some of that "WTF" Essence of my fanfic XD **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

After Audrey told them what happened, they decided it was best to just leave as quickly as possible.

They ended up at Dino's, some bar and grill place, and the boardwalk could be seen through the window by which they were eating.

Grover, Percy, and Audrey were stuffing their faces; Annabeth looked to be deep in thought.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"One doesn't waste time when eating New Orleans gumbo," Audrey scolded half-heartedly.

Annabeth grinned. "Oh, I know, it's just...we should really clean up after ourselves.."

Audrey looked at her defiantly. "My room is my sanctuary, I intend on keeping it as it is! Aren't there _bigger _problems afoot??"

Annabeth just shook her head.

"...I think she was talking about the _minotaur_," Grover informed her in a low voice before continuing to eat.

"....Oh. Psh! I knew _that_. It-it was just a joke."

"Mmmhmm," Grover replied, obviously in love with the head chef at Dino's.

Annabeth sighed. "Well, expect another report on the news tomorrow morning."

Audrey took a swig of her Coke (after her crappy night, she needed all the caffeine she could get), then tapped her chin as if in deep thought.

"Hmm. Maybe we _should_ clean it up. But.._oh_ _no_! _I'm_ still eating, and so are _you_. Grover's _obviously_ still eating. Alas. If only there were _someone_ done already to help us out...." She sighed tragically before batting her lashes at Percy innocently. Annabeth flashed him her innocent and dazzling smile.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Would a son of Poseidon work?" Audrey grinned. "First you should do a heroic pose. Like flex your nonexistent muscles or something."

He waved her off and got up to go clean up the bloody Minotaur Mess.

Audrey and Annabeth laughed as he did the Superman Pose outside in the window before walking towards the cemetery.

"...You _do_ know Percy has abs, right?"

"Oh yeah, I know. But it's still funny to mess with him," Audrey replied with a wink and a laugh.

* * *

"...Oh crap. Oh crap crap crap," Grover cried out ten minutes or so later, glancing from his wallet to the receipt.

Annabeth gave him The Look. "Grover...don't tell me.."

Audrey sighed and shook her head. "Great. We're officially _broke_."

Then she noticed (how she didn't notice it before was beyond her) that the music she had been hearing was from the karaoke bar towards the back of the restaurant.

A slow grin spread onto her face.

"Excuse me, Ellen?" Audrey asked, addressing their brunette-with-blonde-streaks waitress.

She blinked. "Yes?" "If I sang karaoke, _good _karaoke, do you think that could pay off our meal in tips?"

She put her pen's cap to her lips in thought. "Well...on average, our really good performers make about fifty a pop _at least_. All the tourists and such, y'know. So...yeah, that'd definitely cover it."

Audrey smacked the table with her open hand happily, making Annabeth and Grover jump about three feet out of their seats. "Awesome! Do you have a guitar?"

_**FIVE****MINUTES LATER...**_

Annabeth tapped her on the shoulder hesitantly. "Are you sure this is wise?"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "I don't really think I have time to go find our car. So, yes, I do."

Audrey then hopped onto the bar stool and let out a loud whistle, bringing about everyone's attention.

"Excuse me!! Sorry to interrupt your pleasant meals, but does anyone in the vicinity have a guitar on them? Preferrably electric, but I guess I'm not in a position to be picky and all," she added, using her "Outside Voice".

The majority shook their heads, but some guy with an eyebrow piercing came up to her and held up his guitar- an electric.

Audrey grinned. "Thank you, my good man!" She commented in her best British impersonation, and the guy smirked and helped her down.

_**FIVE ****MORE MINUTES LATER...**_

"A-hem. Any requests?" Audrey asked the groups crowded around the stage.

Pretty much the only eligible voice through the din shouted at the top of their lungs, "I Want You to Want Me!!!"

Audrey shrugged and tuned up the guitar. "Not my personal first choice, but do-able. Good song, too."

_**

* * *

**__**A/N:**** I decided to be nice and not post the lyrics on here. It just means more scrolling ****for you to do, since we know you probably won't read them. ...Not that I blame you XD**_

_**if you want the lyrics, ask in your REVIEW (hint-hint) or PM me!**_

* * *

"That's one, two....seventy-nine dollars and fifty-seven cents in tips!" Audrey announced to a smug Annabeth and dumbfounded Grover.

She slapped two twenties on the table, and Ellen smiled and stuffed one of them in her pocket. "Good job, very nice. Loved the guitar solo."

"Thanks, Ellen! Bye."

"Bye now, enjoy your night!"

Percy walked in, and Grover flat-out started laughing at him.

Percy gave him a weird look, and Annabeth grinned. "He just heard Audrey sing. I guess he's still in shock."

"Dude...you missed...the awesomest version of that song EVER," Grover stated between laughs, making Audrey turn bright red. She hated compliments.

_**TWENTY ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"And the guitar solo?" He played air guitar for them, and Percy and Audrey both finally yelled "Just start the damned car already!!!"

_

* * *

__Running again. It actually looked pretty peaceful and serene, wherever Audrey was. _

_So it made sense that the scenery changed. _

_Suddenly she was in a dark back room. _

_She felt sticky, like she spilled soda all down her shirt. In fact, she was positive that's what she had done. _

_Audrey's burn on her arm started tingling, and it glowed. And out of nowhere, the hooded figure emerged. _

"_Audrey, Audrey, Audrey. Can't leave well enough alone." _

_His voice had changed yet again. _

"_No, YOU can't leave ME the hell alone," she snapped, wincing as the pain got worse. _

_There was a flash; his knife glinting in the dim light. _

"_You're getting closer and closer still. Soon you'll be able to see my face; if you make it through the night with the challenge I have set for you. Either way, it'll be the last thing you ever see."_

_Creepy laugh. _

_There was darkness, and out of nowhere, blinding pain, followed by a blood-curdling scream-_

* * *

Audrey, you're alright!" Annabeth told her firmly, and Audrey awoke with a start.

It was dark.

She wasn't too fond of the dark right now.

Audrey was panting again. The cold sweat was worse this time.

Annabeth looked genuinely freaked out. "...Are you okay, Audrey?"

Audrey's mouth was very dry as she simply said, "I don't know," before putting her head between her knees to stop the dizziness.

It was then that she saw it; she saw it out of the corner of her groggy eyes.

Audrey slowly lifted her head, and gazed at her arm.

The fleur de lis. Was moving.

It.

Was.

Moving.

MOVING.

She heard a ringing in her ears, along with the scream from her nightmare, and fell back against her pillows in a daze.

* * *

"Dude, and the-"

"If you even _mention _singing, or even Audrey's very _name_, I'll kick your satyr _ass_."

Grover laughed. "Sorry. I just thought Annabeth was bluffing. On the plus side, I'm now broke, so I don't have to pay her yet."

Percy laughed and flipped through some more channels. "Good point."

They finally settled for The Office (Grover owed him for chewing his ear off about Audrey's karaoke night experience), but before he could even turn up the sound, there was pounding on the hotel door.

They exchanged a "Should We?" look. Then Percy recognized it as _Annabeth's_ pounding as it rang out another five times, making Grover jump.

"What the hell's _their _problem?" Grover asked out loud as Percy got up and, after scratching his back lazily, opened the door.

Annabeth stood there in her pajamas, arms crossed firmly across her chest (_it must be cold in that hallway....Wait, no, stop it_!).

"We have a problem. I think she's seriously sick."

* * *

Grover and Percy exchanged a sigh, and Grover slipped on some specially-made Hoof Shoes (_How original_) before following them down to Annabeth and Audrey's room.

The door had been left open as Annabeth had stormed out, and when he got a good look, Percy wished he hadn't.

She didn't just look ill; she looked like she was freaking _dying_, she was so pale.

Well, her skin _was _really pale, but it had a yellowish tint to it, too. And he could see her cold sweat all the way from the door.

She was breathing shallowly, tangled up in the sheets, her right arm hanging slightly off the side of the hotel bed.

Annabeth looked at their faces and sighed. "_Now _you see why I'm worried? She just fainted after she woke up from this really bad dream, it scared the...scared the shit outta me."

Now Percy was genuinely concerned. Annabeth NEVER said the s-word.

Grover cleared his throat. "Ummm...is that tattoo still on her arm? Or is that her pulse I'm seeing?"

Percy and Annabeth went to look at it. Annabeth delicately took her arm and held it to the light, although you didn't really need a light to see the fleur de lis moving idly on her skin.

* * *

Annabeth's mouth went slightly slack, and Percy poked it.

Annabeth hit him. "Gentle, _honestly_!!" She hissed.

He rolled his eyes. He highly doubted Audrey could feel it in the first place, but he touched her lightly anyway so Annabeth wouldn't hit him again.

He drew his hand back. "She's burning up."

Annabeth felt her arm, then her forehead and sides of her face. She seriously looked just like a worried mother; probably got it from her mom, Athena.

"Strange. In some places she's freezing, in others she's scalding. Should we call a doctor..??"

Grover scoffed, making them both jump.

"And say what? 'Oh, well, _we_ were battling a Minotaur, but _she_ met up with this guy who wants to _kill_ her because of her dad, and now she has a tattoo on her arm that seems to be _pure_ _evil_. Oh, and did we mention her dad is _Apollo_, and she's a _demigod_, and I have _goat_ _legs_?' Umm, NO," He hissed.

"...Perhaps he has a point," Annabeth muttered worriedly. "So, what do you propose we do, Grover?"

"Wait it out. I guess it all depends on how long it lasts, how dehydrated she might get, and how well she can fight whatever it is off."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a tired sigh. "Great. This definitely sets us back a while, she's gonna be _so _ticked off when she wakes up," Annabeth mumbled, sitting on her bed.

Percy pulled two chairs in the room together, and Grover went to claim the remote.

"Hey, bring me a pillow and blanket while you're over there, will ya?"

"Sure, man."

Annabeth watched him in amusement as he set up his little camp in an ideal spot to which he was near the tv, nearer to Audrey, and a bit nearer to the bathroom.

"..You don't have to stay in here."

Percy shrugged. "He snores a lot. Besides. I want to watch The Office."

**

* * *

**

**Well folks, there you have it. Hope it wasn't too cliche or anything! **

**but you know, maybe you could tell me if you thought it was--or wasn't--awesome, by pressing the REVIEW BUTTON.**

**haha,**

**later. **


	10. Funhouse

**I'm back!! thanks so much for all your reviews, they made me feel so awesome and inspired-ish!!**

**haha.**

**Enjoy, yall.**

* * *

She woke him up yet again. Annabeth was used to it already; well, that and she could sleep through a freaking hurricane anyways.

But Percy still wasn't used to hearing the noises Audrey made in her sleep. She'd do all kinds of noises, from whimpering, to talking, to crying. And then it'd be so quiet, quiet enough that if not for her quick breathing, someone could mistake the room for being empty.

As far as he knew, she was still running a dangerously high fever; but, like Grover said, there wasn't anything they could do.

...Well, except sleep. And watch tv.

So, on the plus side, Percy was catching up on all the sleep he had lost since going on this trip. And he was finally caught up with The Office and all the other shows he'd been missing lately.

He splashed some water from the sink onto his face, enjoying the cool sensation. God, did he love water.

Wouldn't have anything to do with his dad being Poseidon, would it?

Either way, it still felt good.

He was about to hop back into his sorry excuse for a bed, but he made the mistake of glancing around, and his eyes landed on Audrey. She looked so miserable. So Percy decided to be nice.

Contrary to popular belief, he didn't have that much of a problem with Audrey. In fact, she was almost as cool as him by his standards.

….Almost.

Either way, he figured the least he could do was make her personal hell a little more comfortable.

"She'll thank me later," he commented to himself after wetting the washrag and putting it back on her damp forehead.

* * *

Audrey didn't know what time, but she knew the exact moment when her fever broke.

It was pretty obvious; she could suddenly feel air against her skin again. The sweat didn't feel heavy or smothering anymore; just slightly sticky. Her legs felt stiff, that was for sure.

But also, the dreams stopped. Well, nightmares. And except for a dull throb, her arm and head didn't hurt anymore. She just laid there for a while, and silently thanked whoever put the wet object on her forehead. It helped tremendously as she ran it over her arms, legs, face and neck.

Eventually, she found the strength to sit up, and propped up her pillow. So it made sense that right after she got comfy she realized she really, _really_ had to pee.

Audrey splashed some cold water on her face after washing her hands, and had to stare at the vanity mirror for a good five seconds before realizing it was her own reflection she was seeing.

Her face was extremely pale, and her eyes weren't as bright as they had been when she had last looked in the mirror.

Her hair was literally sticking out at every odd angle imaginable. Thank God it wasn't frizzy; then she'd _really _have a problem, and would have to waste a good hour of her life fixing it. Besides, there was hardly ever a time where frizzy auburn hair looked good on someone.

She felt very weak, hungry, and thirsty.

Well, no, that's not true; she felt weak, STARVING, and DYING OF THIRST.

Yes. That was more accurate.

When she shuffled out of the bathroom, Annabeth was sitting cross-legged on her bed, wide awake.

Audrey bit her lip to keep from yelling in surprise. "Jesus Annabeth!" She hissed before tripping over a chair leg.

_**THUD.**_

Audrey glared dejectedly at the chair. "Why the hell is there a _chair _in the middle of the _walkway_??!"

Annabeth smiled and helped her up before wordlessly pointing to a snoring Percy. Him and his loud-ass snoring. It's a wonder she didn't wake up sooner.

But she had to give him some credit, because she just _knew _he was that one who gave her the rag.

Audrey nodded slowly. "That would explain it. Hey Annabeth, I'm freaking starving."

_**THREE ****HOURS  LATER...**_

"She's barely stopped to breathe, and when she does, she keeps asking how long she's been asleep and what she's missed," Annabeth whispered to a grumpy Grover and barely-awake Percy, and they all glanced over Annabeth's shoulder at Audrey.

She was currently taking full advantage of the sign that clearly read "All You Can Eat" at the Peabody Hotel. Her "awesome performance" back in New Orleans helped pay for their stay.

_Note to self: thank Audrey and remember to take some of that stuff that comes with the room later._

Her momentum was slowing down, though; there was actually a pause between bites that lasted _more _than thirty seconds.

Annabeth looked at them uncertainly. "...Should we tell her?"

Percy looked to Grover, and Grover and Annabeth looked to Percy.

"..Wait, why are you looking at me?" He asked them blankly.

Annabeth and Grover exchanged an eye-roll.

"_Because_. You two _love_ to try and push each other's buttons. Surely you know how she'd react better than we would," Annabeth told him in a tone that sounded like a kindergarten teacher. And he was the one kid that would be held back in the easiest grade.

Still a little offended, Percy muttered moodily, "I don't think she'll kill anyone, if that's what you're worried about. If anything, she'll be mad at herself just a _little_ bit. But then her big head will kick in and she'll go right back to eating."

* * *

Audrey didn't like the look on Annabeth's face as the other two slid into seats between them. "So. What was with the whole suspicious-looking conference about over there?"

"Oh, nothing, just...how are you feeling?" Annabeth asked, widening her eyes to make her look even more innocent.

Audrey matched her gaze in a "Are you serious? Cut the crap" kind of way. "How long was I out, Annabeth?"

"Oh, for the love of the _Gods_!" Grover cried out in annoyance. "You were out for about two or three days. Okay? We're in Memphis. The pearl is located in some night club here. Why, I don't know. And that's about all you've missed."

Audrey practically glowed. Wait, no, she was _literally _glowing. Maybe she really _did _have some Apollo in her.

"Memphis? As in the one in Tennessee?"

"How many are there?" Grover asked with honest curiosity.

She jumped up and kissed the top of his head happily. "Mwah! Grover, that's the best thing anyone's said to me in days!" Audrey skipped to the elevator, leaving her confused (pleasantly surprised in Grover's case) companions trailing behind her.

"Let's get ready to scout it out! Oh, this is awesome! I actually know where I'm _going_!"

Grover rubbed the top of his head thoughtfully. "What's got _her_ all pumped up? Wasn't she near-death, like, a couple _hours_ ago? And now she's bouncing off the walls."

Percy and Annabeth grinned. "She's _from _here," they said at the same time.

* * *

Audrey showed them around, from trolleys to the FedEx Forum and Beale Street.

They finally got her to eat again, seeing as they were all hungry now, and she instantly went off in a totally different direction, claiming she knew the "best joint in town's owner".

They ended up at Kooky Canuck.

"Kooky...what??" Grover asked. Audrey grinned. "Canuck. _Kuh_-_nook_. Used to be Bigfoot Lodge, but some idiot filed a suit over the name for some stupid reason. Apparently there was one on a movie no one cares about, too," Audrey explained with an eye-roll.

"He's all miffed about it, too, so I wouldn't mention it too much around him if I were you."

"Who's _him_, exactly?" Annabeth asked as they walked through the door, jumping after noticing the giant Sasquatch Statue in the corner.

"Shawn," Audrey stated as if it were obvious before grinning at the host behind the counter. "Hi, how are you?" "Good, and yourself?" "Awesome. I just got rid of my fever," she announced proudly.

* * *

Percy just sighed and shook his head as she had a conversation with this total stranger as they got a place to sit. _Her friendliness or whatever is gonna get her killed one day_. Especially with this killer walking around.

_On the other hand,_ he thought grudgingly,_ She was pretty much comatose and such for almost three days. And already she's...she's..freaking glowing. _

_Maybe Audrey talking to strangers isn't too bad a thing_, he admitted as she and the host laughed at something, and the guy pulled out her chair for her.

* * *

"Grover, Grover, Grover, Grover!!" They were cheering. Well, pretty much their whole side of the restaurant was cheering his name, too.

"If he finishes it in...about three more minutes or less, he gets it for free and a place on the Wall of Fame," Audrey explained to Annabeth, who was still confused about this whole thing.

"Why would he risk his stomach for _that_??"

Audrey scoffed. "He may be goat-like, but he's still at least _half _a guy!"

By the time Grover finished, even Audrey was gaping in awe. Grover and Percy were whooping, and Grover held up his hands triumphantly. "I did it, baby!!" He yelled to the entire restaurant, and finally Audrey saw Shawn come out from his office towards the back to congratulate him.

"Damn. Never seen someone finish with two minutes to spare," Shawn told him, shaking his hand with newfound respect. Grover and Shawn exchanged laughs, but the latter's trailed off once he noticed who else was at the table.

"Well, well. You wouldn't happen to be Miss Audrey Roberts, would ya?"

Audrey practically squealed and hugged him. "How's it goin', Uncle Shawn?"

"Uncle?" The other three wondered out loud, looks of disbelief on their faces.

* * *

Shawn laughed and patted her back. "Little Ole Audrey. You must be the nice kid one of my hosts was talkin' about. The one that actually made an effort to talk to him."

"Oh, you must be talking about Matt," Audrey stated, cocking her head towards their host, who was currently seating some obvious "tourist group" of five.

Shawn laughed. "Yeah, that's the one. Only in here for half an hour and you know my staff."

He noticed Annabeth fiddling with Grover's GPS, and craned his neck in curiosity. "What do those three dots represent?" He asked Audrey.

"....Treasure hunt. For our school. I go to a fancy prep school up north now," she explained smoothly, making Grover and Percy give her a nod of approval.

"Say, Uncle Shawn? Do you know where this one is?" Audrey asked innocently, pointing to the final dot.

"...I'm glad you don't know offhand the name of that place, seeing as you're a minor. It's a nightclub," he explained with a chuckle.

"What's the name of it?"

"Club 152. Actually a pretty cool place," Shawn said thoughtfully.

Audrey sighed. "Great. We're never getting in there, are we?"

"Nope. Unless, of course, your awesome uncle calls in advance and puts you on...The List," he told her importantly.

Audrey blinked innocently. "You ARE awesome, Uncle Shawn," she recited, and he laughed.

"Fine. But Audrey?"

"Yes?"

"....Don't get the police called on you, alright?"

"I'll try my hardest," she said with a mischievous grin before waving bye and leading the way out of Kooky Canuck.

* * *

**Ta-da! There you have it. Hope you liked it! Y'know, if you have something to say, or something to ask, a great way to do that would be through a (cough-cough) REVIEW.**

**Haha. **

**And yes, I am from Memphis. So the descriptions in this story about Memphis (minus Club 152) are accurate, although Club 152 does exist. **

**I repeat, it IS in Memphis!!**

**you should go sometime!**

**and NO, Shawn is not my uncle, but i do know him. He's awesome. **

**If you ever visit Memphis, i HIGHLY recommend making at least one stop to Kooky Canuck, formerly Bigfoot Lodge.**

**It's awesome!**

**later, dudes.**


	11. Body Language

**_THE ONE, THE ONLY, highly-anticipated CLUB SEQUENCE!!!_**

**YAY!!**

**please hold your applause, questions, and comments till the end, and enjoy, folks.**

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Audrey asked in disbelief.

There was a curling iron and straightener plugged into their bathroom wall, makeup laid out all over the vanity, and both beds looked like the covers were made of millions of outifts.

"...How the hell did you _pack_ all of this?!"

Annabeth shrugged. "After going to a _casino_ last time I went on a road trip, I come prepared for _anything_."

Audrey let out a whistle. "Man. I believe in the importance of a killer outfit as much as the next chick, but....wow."

Annabeth smiled innocently. "Yep. And I can't wait to show you my expertise. I'd hurry up and get a shower if I were you."

Audrey sighed and shut the bathroom door. "Yes, mother."

_**ALMOST ****FOUR HOURS LATER...**_

Audrey had so far been towel dried, blown dried, air dried, stabbed in the eye with mascara wands- _twice_ – been forced to down three cups of mouthwash, gotten her ears cleaned, a lemon on her elbows ("Learned it from _Sixteen Candles_," Annabeth had explained proudly), and cucumbers applied to her eyes, not necessarily in that order.

Annabeth was currently picking out her outfit, and Audrey was just sitting there enjoying the break.

She liked Annabeth doing her makeup and such- she was just that lazy- but she wasn't allowed to see what it looked like, and beauty could be freaking painful, so she better look hot dammit!

Normally, Audrey would peek anyways, but with Annabeth...you do what she says, man. That, they had in common.

Finally, she came back, smiling brightly. "Okay. Here you go!"

Not even looking at the outfit, she sighed with relief. "Finally I can get outta this fricking towel!"

_**FIVE ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"Okay, I'm done," Audrey yelled. Annabeth came in and immediately just stared, barely blinking.

"...Is that bad or good?"

Annabeth laughed. "You look even better than I anticipated!"

God, she had a wide vocabulary.

"Thanks. Can I look now?"

"Pshno!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I haven't done your hair yet!"

_Are you kidding me?! _

_**THIRTY ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"Okay, NOW you can look!"

"Oh thank God. My butt is sooo sooorrrree," Audrey whined before standing up and shaking her legs and butt. "They fell asleep," she explained at Annabeth's weird look.

...Wow. Even Audrey was impressed.

Her hair was its usual self, not knowing if it was straight or wavy, but thanks to Annabeth it was sleek, shiny, yet tousled and teased. And even a richer auburn than usual.

And she was assured during this extremely long process that it would stay that way.

Whatever eye stuff Annabeth had used, it was the best she had ever seen. Her brown eyes, which were usually dark, now were slightly brighter. Enough to make a huge difference. She could even see some darker and lighter patterns in them.

And then, the outfit. Audrey had her doubts as she was putting it on, but man did it look good. It was a light green dress that came to right above her knees, with what Annabeth called a "Butterfly Tie" and straps.

She looked awesome.

"It doesn't necessarily matter if you're on The List if you don't pass the bouncer's mental hottie checklist," Annabeth explained. "I think you'd pass with flying colors. It makes your hair and eyes pop against your skin and all!"

With that, they both beamed, and Audrey gave her a high-five. "I salute you, Cap'n. Hurry up and get ready. It's dark and almost nine."

_**THIRTY ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"...I don't know if I should be impressed or insulted that you got _yourself_ ready in such a short amount of time," Audrey commented as she took in Annabeth.

It was strapless, like hers, but had a different flow, was shorter, blue, and made her look like a full-fledged Goddess.

Only Annabeth.

But Audrey knew _she _looked hot too, and grinned. "So. Let's see if the other two are ready yet."

* * *

"Did I ever tell you how seriously scary Annabeth is when she's on a time schedule?" Grover asked Percy, who sighed and finished his jump-to-get-your-jeans-on maneuver.

"It goes without saying. I swear to the Gods she has OCD. That, or she's just _naturally _scary when it comes to order and perfection."

"Probably both-"

They heard a familiar pounding on their door. "HURRY UP!!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy gagged as Grover sprayed some more of his cologne. "Dude, watch where you spray that!"

Grover laughed nervously. "Oh, sorry. Wrong end. But hey man, gotta smell good for the ladies. You know what they say."

"...No, what _do_ they say?" Percy asked as Grover slipped on some shoes.

"You know. About Southern girls. The whole Southern Belles thing. They make great friends, greater girlfriends, and the _worst_ enemies," Grover recited before laughing.

"And what's worse, Audrey's a redhead to boot. That ups her hotness and shoots her fuse even shorter."

_Don't they say that about Irish girls?? Oh well, I guess it applies to both.._

Percy rolled his eyes. "I still don't see how _Audrey _got into this conversation, but okay."

There was a different knock this time. "Guys! C'mon now, the club's open, and it doesn't get really hoppin' till midnight, so if we're gonna get the pearl, we need to go, like, NOW."

Grover waggled his eyebrows. "Speak of the devil." Percy sighed, shook his head, and opened the door.

Annabeth and Audrey stood there, and Audrey was walking around in circles out of boredom, as per usual.

But this time, Percy totally lost his train of thought and made a point of turning his whole body back to Grover.

"Ohhhh myyyy _Gooooooddd_!!!" He mouthed to Grover, and the satyr busted out laughing.

Annabeth and Audrey poked their heads in. "For a goat, you sure are slow," Audrey commented innocently.

"AUDREY, how many times do I have to tell you?? I....am a SATYR!!!"

Audrey threw up a hand as Grover strode out of the room and ahead of them to push the elevator button in a defiant way. "See? That's all it takes," she told Annabeth.

* * *

Percy couldn't _believe_ this. He was squished between two hot girls in a cab. How did this happen to _him_ of all people?

He never even saw it coming.

Well, that's not true. He always knew Annabeth was hot. Hell, they dated for a while anyway. He knew about _her_ hotness.

But Audrey...it was like a subconscious hotness. He knew it was there, he just passed it off as cute, slightly attractive, whatever, due to the fact that she'd never let it go if he even _looked_ at her that way.

Now, here she was, without even so much as a heads-up, looking hot. Unavoidably so. Why, Gods, _why_?! This was going to be a _long_ night. Hopefully Grover was right, and he'd be distracted by other clubber girls.

If not...well, that would just really, _really_ suck for him.

When they got there, TiK ToK was playing, and they could hear it from outside. "Big surprise there," Audrey muttered to Annabeth as they walked up to the bouncer. But then Annabeth stopped them before they got into sight.

"Okay guys, this is how it works. We have to make a good impression. You two need to look like...like pimps! Yeah, that's perfect. And Audrey, flip your hair and shake it out. Alright, now when we start walking up, act like we own the place, and then Audrey, do your thing."

"How do you _know _all this?" Audrey finally asked, and the other two nodded. Annabeth shrugged. "Movies."

"_Ohhhh_!" They all yelled in agreement.

Grover put an arm around Audrey. "I'm an _expert _at lookin' pimp." Audrey laughed, and they walked right up to the bouncer.

"Hey, how's it goin'. I think you'll find I'm on The List," Audrey said, blinking innocently. The bouncer stared at her for a second, then seemed to come back to Earth and looked at the clipboard in his hand.

"Oh, Audrey Roberts, by the way. What's your name?" Audrey asked with her natural charm. "Bobby." "Cool! I've never actually _heard_ of someone with the name Bobby. You'd think it was common."

The bouncer laughed; a plus. "Yeah, you're on there. Go on in."

People in line complained as he let them pass, but Audrey simply grinned at her friends. "See? If you're nice and make some conversation, they'll return the favor."

* * *

TiK ToK was still blaring, and they all split up. Audrey and Annabeth seemed to have the same idea, and went to the bar, where they could see most of the bottom floor.

"There are three floors," she had explained earlier. "The top is only open at midnight and into the morning, so our best bet would be to search the bottom and mid-upper levels before it gets too packed. The less of a crowd, the better. No telling what's going to happen in here."

_**THIRTY ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"Aaannndd...a hometown favorite will be performing tonight for you earlies," the DJ announced randomly.

Audrey sighed with relief. This meant she could pretend to be interested in the act and eventually the guy chatting her up would lose interest.

Annabeth had her own ring of guys around her; poor girl.

Audrey had had about nine approach her now, but this one was so damn persistent.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

Oh crap. He seriously just went there.

As if he had a built-in radar, Grover popped up and whispered into her ear rather loudly, "Have you seen _it _yet??"

"No, but I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for about three minutes tops," she whispered back.

"...I can do that!"

"Okay!"

She turned and smiled apologetically at the poor guy in front of her, who eyed Grover suspiciously as he slinked an arm around Audrey's small frame. "Sorry, I do, as you can see. And he plays at the U of M. Soooo..."

The guy laughed. "Oh. Awkward."

"Yeah."

"Can I still give you my number?"

"Um, no, I don't think so," Audrey deadpanned.

He walked away, and she high-fived Grover. "Brilliant! Thanks." He removed his arm and jerked his thumb in the direction of a crowd of giggling girls. "Don't mention it. Now, if you excuse me...duty calls!"

* * *

Right after he left, the act came onto stage. Some incredibly sparkly blonde was up there, and Audrey got an uneasy feeling. Something wasn't right here.

She started singing some song Audrey had never even heard of. It had no certain tune, but it sounded hauntingly beautiful.

But Audrey wasn't jealous. She was worried.

Everyone within hearing distance started swaying and such to the music. It was like some kind of trance had been cast on everyone the music touched.

And then she realized: sirens.

Audrey was getting off the barstool when the guy from earlier came back, not yet affected by the singing.

"Hey, I got you alone again! Listen, I've got a car out back, very spacious," he informed her suggestively. She didn't like the way he was gripping her wrist. She pulled it out of his grasp.

"No way. I'm not like that, okay?"

"Oh c'mon. It'll be our secret. He doesn't have to know."

"I said NO," she snapped. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Look, don't cause a scene, alright? I won't hurt you."

"No, YOU look. I said no, so go...away," she said icily, wriggling out of his grip.

Annabeth, who wasn't yet in hearing distance either, was about to stand up, but Audrey waved her off.

Audrey then turned around to the guy, but he was right behind her, so she ended up way too close than she liked.

"C'mon. Have some fun. What would it hurt to fool around some, huh?"

Obviously he thought she had never heard of the phrase "Common Sense", or of STDs.

"I said no, okay?!"

He made a pass at her, and she slapped him, his drink practically exploding in her face.

The look of pure menace on her face made him practically _run _for the other side of the floor, and she sighed. "I...would _really _like to find the pearl now."

* * *

Audrey found a back room, and decided she'd chill in there until the siren went away. Or until she found the pearl. Whichever came first.

She was sitting on a dusty pool table, trying not to smell the Coke in her hair, when the door opened.

"If I were a pearl people used to get to Persephone, where would I be?" Percy was asking himself, looking around aimlessly.

Audrey smirked, waiting for him to notice he wasn't alone.

"Huh. Not there. What about here- oh, nope. Hmm...I wonder what everyone else is- _SHIT_!!!" Percy yelled.

Audrey busted out laughing. "That was funny. Do you always talk to yourself like that?"

"...Maybe."

"That's probably not healthy. _I _should stop doing it, too."

"Yeah, you should."

He hopped onto the pool table, and she swung her legs.

He made a face. "You smell...different. What happened?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know you _smelled _me, Percy."

"I don't! You just smell weird."

"Maybe I've _always _smelled this way."

"Okay, fine! ….Seriously, do you?"

"No. Do you _really _wanna know what happened?"

"Yeah, that's kind of why I asked."

She swung her legs with a bit more force. "Some guy was bound and determined to get me into the back seat of his car. He made a pass at me _again_, I slapped him, his Coke exploded in my face."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Sounds like you're having a splendid time. Is that why you're in here?"

"Well, that, and I was looking for the pearl, and I was avoiding the siren outside. Hey...wait, why isn't she affecting you??"

Percy shrugged. "Sirens are generally water-dwellers. They don't really affect Gods- or demigods- of the ocean."

Audrey scoffed. "Figures."

Percy laughed. "At least it was just Coke, and not beer. Smells like he had some lime in it, too."

"Yeah. A very manly touch, don't you think?"

He laughed. "Oh, totally."

She made a face. "But still, now I'm all sticky. Why'd I have to hit it that _hard_??"

Percy got a suggestive grin on his face. "That's what she said."

It took her a minute, but then she realized it, and they both busted out laughing. "Who knew Percy Jackson was so perverted?"

"Everybody. That one was just too good to pass up."

"Very true."

There was a silence. The siren seemed to have stopped; some slower song she had heard on the radio several times was playing.

"What about you? Find any good club girls yet?"

He shook his head. "Nope. But believe me, I was trying."

Audrey laughed. "That kind of felt like an insult, but it was funny anyway."

Percy randomly got a few strands of her hair and brushed them back. She gave him a weird look. He shrugged. "They were starting to bug me."

"...Do you have OCD or something?"

"Only with certain stuff."

"Judging by Annabeth's complaining, I take it your cabin doesn't fall into that category?"

"How did you know?!" He asked with fake surprise. They laughed again.

And Audrey made the mistake of looking over at him. He made the same mistake. Suddenly they were leaning in, and they were dangerously close. She felt her face heating up, and he-

_**BAM!!**_

* * *

They both jumped, and Audrey jumped so hard she slid right off the pool table rather ungracefully. At least her dress didn't fly up or anything.

"What the hell was _that_?" Audrey asked.

"No idea. Probably some random guy flying into a wall."

Audrey nodded slowly, avoiding his eyes. "Yeah. There's a lot of show-offs around here when it comes to dancing. _Trust _me."

Then she brightened. "Hey, look! The last pearl!!"

Percy looked in the direction she was pointing. There, in a showcase, was the pearl, attached to the hilt of some old-fashioned sword.

Audrey marched right up, took down the case, and dropped it on the floor.

"...Oops."

Percy laughed. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"It'd make me sound cooler, but no, I didn't," she admitted.

He laughed again and plucked the pearl out of the hilt. "Hey, it worked. They'll never know it was us."

"Famous last words," Audrey warned as he opened the door, and they hunted down Annabeth and Grover.

_**

* * *

**_

"Ready?"

"What??"

"Oh, sorry. **_READY_**?!" Audrey shouted to Annabeth and Grover.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Why would you try to talk to them after all that??"

They had fished some earplugs out of Audrey's bag (never know when they'd come in handy, you know) and stuck them in their ears.

Right on cue, the siren climbed onto the stage again. Audrey and Percy led them out of the club, and Grover led them to the car.

Even the bouncer and people in line were swaying in a trance-like state, like everyone inside. "That seemed pretty easy," Audrey commented.

"What?"

Percy sighed and took the earplugs out of Grover's ears, but Audrey didn't realize he had done so, and shouted, "I SAID, _**THAT SEEMED PRETTY EASY**_!!!!"

Grover jumped about three feet off the ground, and cursed under his breath the whole way to the car.

Annabeth calmly removed hers, totally unaware of what just happened.

The people outside hadn't even budged.

Before she slid into the passenger's seat, Percy touched her arm lightly. "Hey, Audrey."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe it's a good idea to _not _mention what happened in the backroom."

"...Not mention what? There's something to _mention_?" Audrey asked innocently. He grinned. "Oh, you're good."

She smiled and shut the door.

* * *

**Okay, so, that's all the pearls! **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Still more to come, though!**

**And yes, you DID detect very slight fluff in there.**

**You're welcome.**

**REVIEW, people.**

**It'd be a nice gesture.**


	12. Crushcrushcrush

**I got tons of good responses over the fluff in the last chapp, so I made a chapp pretty much 100% fluff for you, but it's not too strong!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After their _awesome _recovery of the third pearl, Audrey had the hugest urge to go down to the river. So she did, of course.

The Mississippi banks couldn't really be seen on their side of the river. It was covered with rocks, boulders, and logs to prevent erosion. Well, also, there had been a flood a few years back, and it was always good to be prepared, you know.

Audrey got as close as she could though, sitting in a gap between a group of rocks.

She was leaning back, propped up by her hands, and listened to the water crashing softly about forty feet away, down a steep hill covered with the aforementioned rocks and such.

"Why did you move out of here in the first place?"

Audrey jumped, then sighed. "Mom got caught in a bad romance. So we moved. And now she's in _another _one, so it kinda defeats the purpose," she explained with a laugh as Percy sat down next to her.

"Would you move back if you could?"

"Normally, my answer would be 'In a heartbeat'. But now..moving back would mean I would only see you, like, a few months a year."

She noticed Percy's smirk and quickly added, "You and Annabeth and Grover...that's what I meant."

"Sure you did."

"Yeah, I did, actually."

They stopped talking for a little while, and Audrey watched the sun setting in slight interest.

"You're thinking about your dad, aren't you?"

"Psh, no! ...Yes," she admitted as if this were the ultimate defeat.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell it to me straight. If I'm a demigod, how come I can't do anything useful?"

"...You're useful," he said in a "are you crazy?" tone.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, totally. I can hum a few bars and strum guitar strings. That'll save me in every obstacle. Come on! _You_ can control water. _Annabeth_ has awesome battle skills and freakish strength. Grover's half-_goat_. And me? I'm _musically_ _gifted_."

She sighed. "Face it. I have pretty much _nothing_ to offer. It's almost like the only thing learning I'm a demigod did for me was to figure out who my dad was. And it doesn't really _matter_, because he doesn't even know I _exist_! You _see_ my frustration?"

Percy nodded. "Well, sure you're frustrated. I'd be frustrated, too, if my perspective was _that _wrong."

* * *

"...Come again?"

"Please, Audrey. Several things are wrong with that. One, Grover's a _satyr_. Two, you're more than just musically gifted, according to everyone who's heard you, you're amazing. To tell you the truth, I can easily believe that. And three....you have so much to offer it's not even funny."

Audrey didn't think Percy had _ever_ given her so many compliments in one statement. And without a _single_ insult!

"And as for your dad...well, I'm sure we can do something about that, too."

"Wow. ...Thanks, Percy," Audrey said, her tone suggesting a huge amount of disbelief.

He shrugged. "Don't mention it."

* * *

They were quiet again. The Mississippi River Bridge was all lit up now, and the purple and orange tones were all that remained of today's events.

She noticed a random firefly that came out early floating around, too. Some other couples could be faintly seen further down on the bank.

_...Wait, other couples?! Lemme rephrase that. I can see couples, which we obviously aren't, further down on the bank, _Audrey corrected herself.

Okay, so what if by stretching, Percy's hand had inadvertently grazed hers? And so what if, instead of jerking away like a moron, she pretended not notice, and he kept it there under the same logic?

No big deal.

Not at all.

Not like they almost _kissed_ less than two hours ago or anything, why would anyone even _think_ that?!

It made perfect sense that while Audrey was thinking all this (and Percy was thinking along the same lines), they both heard distant whispering, followed by a very loud chorus of "Awwwwwww, they're having a _moment_!!"

* * *

They both quickly stood up, turning to look at Grover and Annabeth. "What the hell are you two cooing about?"

They both inched to opposite sides of their friends, not looking at each other.

...Well, not _noticeably_ looking at each other.

* * *

As soon as they got back into their hotel room, Annabeth erupted into giggles.

Audrey glared at her and threw a fancy pillow at her head. "Thanks for making THAT situation awkward!!!"

This just made her laugh harder. "Aw, Audrey, it was so _cute_! Why can't you two be like that with each other more often? It would make the world a better and _much _quieter place," Annabeth said with a giddy smile.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "You just _think_ you saw something romantic!! Nothing was even remotely like that until you two _dumbasses_ pointed it out!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes right back at Audrey. "Oh, whatever. You two _so _like each other."

"We do _not_!!!"

"Jeez, no need to yell. _Someone_ has a complex!"

Audrey threw another pillow at her before climbing into the other bed. "Whatever. I'm being the mature adult and _exiting _this conversation."

"Fine."

It was nice, dark, and quiet for about ten minutes before Audrey heard Annabeth humming something. Then she burst into song, way-too-loudly.

"Audrey and Peeercyyy, sitting in a tree!! K-I-S-S-I-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Audrey shouted, and Annabeth laughed for a while before being quiet again.

* * *

"Dude, why'd you do that?" Percy asked, glaring at Grover.

"What? Ruin your moment by pointing out it was, in fact, a moment?"

"NO. For making a totally non-romantic conversation-slash-silence into something awkward in a matter of seconds. Now, that takes _skill_."

"You should be _congratulating _me on my _skills _instead, then!"

"Grover, _not _funny."

"Dude, do you like her? You know, _like_ _her_ like her?"

"..No!"

"You paused."

"What, can no one pause anymore?! Just because I paused, _doesn't_ mean I like her like that!!"

"I never said it _did_! SOMEONE has a guilty conscience," Grover replied slyly.

"Ugh, forget it!"

"Hey, dude, if you like her, I totally support it. In fact, then I'd insist you go for it. I mean, if-"

Grover was momentarily interrupted by the wall singing to them.

"Audrey and Peeercyyy, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Audrey shouted, and they heard Annabeth laugh uncontrollably for about ten minutes.

"...Wow. Even the wall is telling you two to hook up already."

"Dude, shut the _hell_ up!"

"Fine, whatever."

"..."

"...Hey, you wanna watch tv?"

Percy sighed. "Sure."

* * *

**You're welcome. **

**Next chapp will be up soon, u maybe REVIEWS would make me type faster...**

**xD**

**Hope you liked it.**


	13. Highway to Hell

**I'm baaack! And even though Aprodite nearly killed me for interrupting their fluff in the last chapter, all i can say is: Patience! **

**I gave them some more somewhat-fluffy moments in this one, but the fluffiness will deff go up in the next chapp!**

**Hang in there Aphrodite!**

_**PS: By Aphrodite, i mean a fanfic reviewer, not the actual goddess..**_

_**Although...I'm sure she's rooting for Audrey and Percy, too...hmmm..**_

* * *

"_Ah. You passed my test, I see." _

_God, she was hating her dreams by this point. Audrey tried to focus on the figure in front of her, but it was too blurry. No idea why that was, though. "How about you just tell me who you are now? This is getting really annoying." _

_The figure leaned closer, peering at her. "How about I give you a hint? You know me from many years past." _

_Audrey groaned rather loudly. "That tells me NOTHING!!! GOD!!!" She saw the gleam of a knife in the blurry darkness, under a dim light on a desk, and she shut up. _

"_I could killl you, you know. Right now. You'd never wake up." Fear closed her throat, and she could feel herself trembling. She always had been terrified of two movies: Chucky, and Nightmare on Elm Street. This was just splendid for her emotional growth._

_The figure chuckled. "But killing you in person would be much more satisfying. Besides. If I killed you in your sleep, I wouldn't be there to see the pure misery it would cause Percy, and that would truly be a shame." _

_Okay. So this killer knew Percy, too. She wondered if he meant to let that slip..._

_Audrey was brought out of her thoughts as the figure abruptly stood up, advancing toward her. She realized she was bound to a chair in an upright, sitting position. _

_He grabbed her wrist, holding it up to his light. "Well. You won't be needing this anymore." Audrey's heart beat faster; was he going to cut her hand off?! _

_No. He was just holding her forearm tightly, and then she felt that familiar, excruciating pain. _

_Audrey sucked in a hiss-like breath, gritting her teeth against the pain._

"Audrey!"

* * *

Annabeth's face was floating above her, right in her line of vision. She was still tembling, and she was sweaty again.

"Are you alright?"

Audrey shot into a sitting position, holding out her arm hopefully.

Her face fell; only _half_ of the intricate fleur de lis was gone. She sighed. "I just wish this would _end_."

Annabeth patted her back before turning off the light and climbing back into her own bed. "It will soon. We've got all the pearls. All we have to do is get to Hollywood."

Audrey yawned, then cut it off abruptly, turning the light back on. "Wait a minute. Did you just say we need to get to Hollywood? As in Los Angeles, California?!"

"Yeah."

Instead of being happy, like most teenagers would be, Audrey groaned and fell back against her pillow.

"So...much..._driving_...uuunnnhhh!!!"

_**

* * *

**__**ALMOST ****30 HOURS LATER...**_

"I _told_ you," Audrey said groggily, barely audible, "that the drive would take about twenty-four _hours_. But _noooooo_. You insisted _you_ _could_ _handle_ _it_. And WHO drove the whole way?!"

"You," Grover said with a yawn.

"Maybe _Percy_ can carry you," Annabeth remarked, smirking despite her tiredness. Audrey managed a glare before collapsing into a chair to wait for someone to get them a couple rooms in the hotel.

Of course, as soon as she shut her eyes, someone poked her cautiously. She responded by stretching tiredly before opening them, and felt her hand connect with someone's face.

She opened one eye slowly before standing up. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Dude, Percy, you're bleeding."

Annabeth and Grover were about doubled over with laughter; Audrey was trying her best not to do the same, for Percy's sake.

"Now why can't you hit that hard when you're sparring or in actual trouble?" Percy asked moodily, rubbing his nose gently.

"Hey! I _broke_ that corpse's rotten nose in Philly," she shot back a bit too loudly, making the man behind the counter give her a strange look before shrugging and getting back to his typing.

"Oh, yeah. You made something _already_ _falling_ _apart_ break. You're the next Jackie Chan," Annabeth said tiredly with a yawn, earning her another glare from Audrey.

* * *

Later, in their hotel room, Audrey was flipping through channels and stopped on the news with horror.

"If you remember, Philly suffered some damage in Logan Circle just three days ago, right, Bob?"

"Yes, Debra, I heard about that," Bob said with a tiny bit of interest in that anchorman tone of his.

"Well, Memphis recently had a case of vandalism, and they believe the case might be linked. If you recall, the caretaker of the Swann Memorial Fountain later discovered a jewel from the fountain was also taken. Last night in Memphis, TN, Club 152's co-owner came into his office to find a Civil War sword's showcase broken. What can you tell us about that?" Debra asked, pointing the mic at a man Audrey and Annabeth assumed was the owner.

He seemed _really_ pissed, too. "That sword belonged to my great-grandaddy, who was a commanding officer in the Civil War. I come in, after closing time, and there it is on the floor. The case was totally broken, all over the place," he told her angrily.

"Was anything missing?"

"Just a jewel on the hilt. A single pearl."

Debra gave the camera a "told you so" smirk.

"Thank you, sir. Now, we have a report that a similar incident might have occurred in New Orleans, after a historical mausoleum's roof was damaged, and they found a single jewel missing from the family crest. Which happened to be, coincidentally, a pearl."

Annabeth and Audrey exchanged an "Oh, shit" look.

"We also have..yes, a _video_, from the owner's office, catching the vandals on tape!"

"Oh shit!" Audrey hissed, dialing Percy and Grover's hotel room.

"Are you watching this?!" They asked each other at the same time.

"Yes!"

"Hey, stop copying me!"

They finally just stayed quiet, and Audrey watched the video with dread. Yep, there it was. Were they gonna show the..the..oh my God, they were!

"Now, lemme walk you through the tape."

"Oh, God, Debra, don't do me like that!!!" Audrey hissed, totally forgetting she was still on the phone.

* * *

"Now, as you can see, these two are _clearly_ underage," Debra said with a sight chuckle.

"And there, you see them sitting on the pool table...a few words are said...and, quite like teenagers, he pushes back a bit of her hair...and then they're leaning in, it _looks_ like we're going to have a lot more than a vandalism tape, but then you hear a loud noise in the background, scaring the girl and causing her to fall," Debra said, and both her and Bobby chuckled.

"Yeah, America. Laugh it up," Audrey mumbled darkly. "JUST an almost-kiss, people. Happens every day."

"Now, here it gets _interesting_. Something catches her eye, she goes over to the case, picks it up, and BAM! Drops it. The boy then walks over and picks up the pearl, they laugh, and leave the camera's frame."

Back in the studio, Bob laughed. "Well. Whoever these kids are, they sure do get around."

"Maybe they're lovers on the run?" Debra suggested, to which Annabeth giggled and Audrey scoffed. "Pshyeah, whatever. More likely I'll get eaten by a mutant shoe."

* * *

Annabeth turned around, ignoring Debra's news report. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, we don't _like _each other! For the five-_millionth _time!!" Audrey replied with a sigh.

"So you _say_."

"Yes, I DO say! God!"

"Oh, yeah? Then what was that?"

"What was _what_?"

Annabeth stabbed the air, pointing towards the tv. "THAT MOMENT IN THE BACKROOM!!!"

"Hormones? I dunno. Either way, there's just...no way...we like each other, and that's that!"

"Admit it, though. It _could _happen."

"....Okay, _maybe_. And that's a huge maybe!!" Audrey amended.

"C'mon, Audrey. Much more than maybe."

"No."

"Why the hell _not_? Gimme _one_ good reason."

"Well...for one thing, that would involve _both_ of us liking each other that way. And _neither_ of us like each other that way! Also, I'm kind of busy evading certain death and stopping a killer. And I'm sure as soon as _this_ blows over, he's gonna have to save the world or something. Also...well, my relationships always end badly. _Always_," Audrey admitted quietly.

Annabeth smiled. "Well, what about the _pros _of Percy? You think he's cute, right?"

"Sure. But that doesn't _mean _anything."

Annabeth gave her a sneaky smile. "What's the cutest thing about him?"

"....His eyes, probably. Wait, what does this have to do with anything??"

"What about his bod?"

"Couldn't care less."

"Which translates into..."

"_Sigh_," Audrey commented with a grin.

"So...remind me, _why _aren't you two going out again?"

"God, Annabeth! It would never happen. _Ever_."

"Hey, Audrey, just out of curiosity? What would you do if he found out you said all this stuff about him?"

"...Crap twice and die," Audrey said thoughtfully.

"Aw, Audrey, that's a bit _extreme_," Percy's voice said in her ear. She could practically hear the triumphant grin he was probably wearing now.

Audrey paled. She had still been holding the phone.

That.

Whole.

Time.

She hung up with a yelp, and hit the phone against her forehead a few times. "Fail, fail, EPIC FAIL!!!"

Annabeth couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

The next day, they set out for the giant Hollywood sign. The entire time, Percy couldn't help but laugh at Audrey every few minutes, to which Audrey would growl or mutter darkly to herself.

Finally, after about the eightieth laugh, Audrey hip-checked him, sending him rolling a few feet down the hill before stopping. "Ow, dammit, Audrey!"

Audrey shrugged, continuing to climb the hill behind Annabeth and Grover. "I knew you'd stop. Eventually."

* * *

They got to the sign, finally, and there was graffiti all over it. It looked like a bunch of gibberish at first, but the words slowly made sense to her.

"Huh. Cool," Audrey commented as the giant letter turned into a passageway. There was a man in a ferryboat waiting for them ominously.

Audrey unconsciously inched a little closer to Percy as Annabeth handed him some Greek money. She didn't like the way that guy was looking at her.

"Hop aboard. Good to see you again," he commented pleasantly, and Audrey exchanged a grin with Annabeth.

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIFTEEN ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"Hey, you guys, this place isn't so bad," Audrey commented, running her hand against the walls. "Really love the interior colors. The front yard was a bit depressing and scary, but that's alright."

"I'm sure it was. You were sitting by Percy," Annabeth commented, and Grover snorted a laugh. Audrey just sighed and pretended to strangle Annabeth behind her back, making Percy crack up.

All of a sudden, two three-headed dogs lunged at them out of nowhere. Over their barking, everyone could hear Audrey's distinct "Mother fu-!" Before cutting herself off.

A woman in a really cool outfit called them off, smiling at the four straggly newcomers. "Welcome back. Who's the new one?" The woman asked, gesturing towards Audrey.

Annabeth and Grover turned around, then started laughing.

"Percy, you can put me down now," Audrey stated simply before hopping out of his arms.

"Oh, look, it's Scooby and Shaggy," Annabeth commented.

"Oh, ha-ha-HA, how original!!" Audrey shouted back before turning to the woman. "Hey, I'm Audrey. Love the outfit. Hair just _totally _completes it!"

The woman, who looked suspiciously like Rosario Dawson, smiled and shook her hand. "Hello, I'm Persephone."

Audrey let out an "Ohhhh!" of sudden recognition. "I remember you! That's so awesome."

Persephone laughed before outstretching her hand towards another room. "This way. Hades will see you now, _he's got nothing better to do_!" She announced, shouting the last part towards the open door.

They all followed her, and Audrey tried not to gag as Persephone hung behind and winked playfully at Grover.

* * *

"Well, well. Percy Jackson. And Athena's daughter, whose name escapes me. And..goat boy. Welcome back." Hades gave them a once-over. He looked _nothing _like the Disney movie depicted.

"I see you're still alive...for now." He's such an optimist.

He fixed his piercing gaze on Audrey. "You. Who are _you_?"

"That's Audrey, Percy's girlfriend," Grover answered.

"I/SHE IS NOT!!!" Percy and Audrey yelled, and everyone shot their eyes up to the ceiling as a randomly-placed lightbulb exploded above them.

Audrey stared up at it in disbelief. "...Did _I _do that??"

"I think you did," Annabeth said with a laugh.

Hades nodded. "Ah. Daughter of Apollo. Nice choice. I knew a daughter of Apollo once...I'm pretty sure it runs in the family...ahh, those summer nights," Hades commented, a far-off grin on his face. Persephone rolled her eyes. "Pervert."

Percy and Audrey decided to just ignore that entirely. Annabeth was flat-out laughing, and Grover was staring at Audrey in curiousity/wonder.

"So. What can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly, stretching out in his armchair.

"That chair looks extremely comfy," Audrey commented. "Oh, it is. I highly recommend getting it, I got it from Ashley Furniture about eighty years ago."

"Really? It looks brand-new!"

"I _know_!"

"Well, anyway, is there any way we could talk to...Lexi Dessen?" Audrey asked, reading off a list of victims she had kept in her pocket just in case.

"...May I ask why first?" Hades asked them with honest curiosity.

"...She was my half-sister. I never knew about her, and I'll never get the chance to because someone is killing off all of Apollo's kids. I'm here to stop him," she explained sternly.

Persephone and Hades exchanged a glance. "..Hades, let her see her." Hades laced his fingers together, then sighed. "Who am I to stand in the way of a daughter of one of the few Gods I get along with?"

"You get along with my dad?"

"Shocking, isn't it? He's really quite funny. I'm pretty sure he's the one who introduced the 'That's What She Said' jokes to humans."

"Are you serious?!" Pretty much everyone else minus Persephone asked. "Uh-huh. To some stoned teenager in the '80s."

"...Dude, your dad's awesome!" Grover commented. Audrey beamed.

* * *

Suddenly, a very pale girl drifted into the room. Her eyes landed on Audrey. "Are you a Daughter, too?"

"How did you know?"

"Blonde highlights. You're the only one in the group that has them."

Audrey glanced at her own hair. It must've been from all the sun she'd been getting lately, because amid her auburn strands, there were some blonde, black, and brown tones in them. Cool.

"I have something very important to ask you. Can you describe the man who killed you?"

Lexi bit her bottom lip before slowly shaking her haid. "I never even got to see the face of my killer. Is that not just horrible? But I _do _know where he kills his victims. It's an old abandoned warehouse, out in Memphis. By the Old Campus."

"You used to live in Memphis?" Audrey asked.

Lexi nodded. So her own flesh and blood had been within walking distance of her for twelve years. Audrey didn't feel so good anymore.

Lexi hugged her, and tears picked Audrey's eyes. "I'm sorry I never got to meet you." "I'm sorry I didn't stop him in time," Audrey replied, hugging her back. Ghosts weren't transparent like everyone said. They could still feel, and hug. They pulled away, and she just disappeared in front of their eyes.

Annabeth handed them all pearls, and Persephone just randomly knocked out Hades. Grover rubbed his hands together happily, and Audrey sighed. "Wow. Just wow." They all thought of the place Lexi had described, and stomped on the pearls.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. Next chapter: the confrontation! And Audrey and Percy have a rather...enlightening conversation? Hmm..only one way to find out!**

**REVIEWS would make me write faster, as usual.**

**Later.**


	14. Holding on to Me

Sadly, this might be the last chapter ;(

**BUT, im making a sequel, and there will deff be romance!**

**And jealousy.**

**And weddings.**

**And hilariousness, of course!**

**But for now, enjoy the Possibly-Final-Chapter. :)**

* * *

They ended up outside a rather creepy-looking tunnel. Audrey glanced around to make sure Percy and Annabeth were there, too.

They all nodded, and they slowly went into the darkness.

"..Is anyone else totally _flipping out _with all this darkness?" Audrey asked. Five seconds later, Annabeth turned on a flashlight, and they kept going.

About thirty more seconds later, Percy tapped her shoulder gently. She jumped, glaring at him. "What?"

"You're glowing."

"...What??"

Annabeth turned around. "Holy crap, you are. You're like your own...personal sun," she said with a smile. Audrey stared at her visible body. She _was _glowing. A rather nice glow, in her opinion.

They kept walking, but Annabeth stopped abruptly. "Whoa!" Audrey hissed, bumping right into her, causing Percy to bump into Audrey. Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"The tunnel splits here. I'll take the one on the left, you two take the one on the right," she said before dashing off.

* * *

"Bet you ten bucks she had some kind of romantic reasoning behind grouping us together," Audrey commented dully.

Percy chuckled, then flashed a grin.

"Audrey?"

"What?"

"You really think my bod's _sigh_-_worthy_?"

"Percy, _don't _make me kill you."

"No, I'm serious!"

"...Maybe," she admitted grudgingly.

He shrugged. "Yours is, too."

She glanced down at herself. "...Really, you think so?"

"Oh, yeah. You're not freakishly athletic like most demigods, but you're not lazy either."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I'm _reeeaallly_ lazy."

Oh, I know. But you don't _look_ lazy."

"Oh!"

They were quiet, and then Percy abruptly said, "Audrey?"

"...Yes, Percy?"

"Why did you say it would never happen? You know, between us?"

* * *

She really hoped her red cheeks couldn't be seen with her glow. "Well, because...because we don't...y'know, like each other like that. Right??"

"O-oh, right."

"I mean, at least..._right_?"

"Yeah, totally. Soo...say, _hypothetically_, you liked me and I liked you. Could it happen _then_?"

"...If you liked me back? I-I mean, if I liked you like that, of course."

"Yeah."

"Well, then...yeah, I guess it could."

"..So, _hypothetically_, you weren't doing anything really important after we catch this killer. And you liked me and I liked you. Could I ask you out?"

"_Hypothetically_, sure. And we would do _what_?"

"I dunno, I don't exactly have it all mapped out, y'know."

Audrey laughed and shook her head. They were _seriously _having this conversation?

"Do you realize about two months ago you hit me with a door and knocked me out?"

"Do you realize two months later I _still _can't believe I did that? I think I'm obliged to take you somewhere now. _If_ you liked me and I liked you."

Audrey smirked. "Are we still talking about _hypotheticals_?"

He smirked back. "Maybe."

Percy could've sworn Audrey's glow got a bit brighter after that.

* * *

A few minutes later, they reached another split in the cave. They stared at each other. "You take the left one, I'll take the right?" Audrey suggested.

Percy laughed. "Ha. Funny. You _honestly _think I'm gonna let you go in a tunnel to find some guy that wants to kill you _alone_?"

Audrey sighed. "Percy. Take the left tunnel."

He searched her face for a minute, then sighed. "Fine. But if you have _any _problems, holler."

"Oh, thanks for telling me that. I was planning on staying silent for once in my life." They laughed and went separate ways.

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIFTEEN ****MINUTES LATER...**_

Audrey hadn't been able to stop going over that conversation in her head. Call her crazy, but they _so_ were not talking in "What if"'s. She even played a game with her mind where she would get herself a giant cookie after this if she didn't think about it for five minutes, and she couldn't even do THAT!

This was like The Game, only much, much harder. Suddenly, she nearly ran right into a door. Audrey opened it slowly, pulse pounding.

Before she even had time to react, she felt something cold and hard connect with her head.

* * *

"Unnngh..." Was Audrey's brilliant response once she woke up.

Just like in her dreams, she was bound to a chair, and the room looked almost exactly the same.

The man was there as well, sitting at his desk, twirling his kitchen knife slowly.

"Ah. You're awake. Your humming gave away your arrival, to answer your question as to how I knew you were there." Could he read minds? God, she hoped not.

Audrey knew struggling was just plain idiotic, so she decided to fumble for her lighter in her back pocket instead. "Please. Tell me who you are. Unlike Lexi, I'm _going_ to see your face," she told him_. _

The man chuckled and rose out of his seat. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

He let his hood fall, and Audrey was literally speechless. For about five seconds.

"...Roger?!" Her best friend growing up was killing off her half-siblings. Could this get any more messed up?!

* * *

He laughed. "You always _were _slow to believe those close to you could betray you."

"That's because it's _not supposed to happen_!!" She snapped fiercely.

He raised a hand as if to strike her, and she flinched. "_Don't _raise your voice at me."

"Screw you," she shot back venemously.

He grabbed her arm, and she felt the pain again. Audrey made little noises, trying to fight it, and he laughed. "See? I can always break you, just like that."

Oh, that was it. That was SO it.

"Why?" She asked. "_Why_, Roger? You used to be one of my closest friends."

"Hmm, let's see. I befriended you to destroy you. Your father? He knocked up my mom, and my little brother was born. But guess what? My mom couldn't take it. She packed up and left. And we remained helpless and unclaimed, living a miserable life. But before she left, I overheard her telling my aunt everything. I vowed to find one of his other children, and bring him down where it hurts; kill his own spawn. And then I met _you_."

Audrey finally got her lighter rightside-up, and coughed to hide the noise of flipping it open.

"You were different, Audrey. It's not hard to see why that Percy kid likes you so much. I learned to harness my powers, and got extremely gifted with ending people's lives after a couple practice rounds."

_PRACTICE ROUNDS??!_ Roger was sick.

"But...I was weak. I had known you for too long. So, I let you live a while longer. Which worked in my favor, because now I can kill off the son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena; two other Olympians who were careless regarding their mates and children. Three birds, one knife."

"Roger, there's only one problem with that," Audrey commented, clicking her lighter to life.

"And what's that?"

"You forgot about Old Charlie. I still have him," she replied before shooting up and punching him square in the jaw.

"Ouch," she commented softly before grabbing the chair and breaking it across his back. She grabbed her by the ankle, and pulled her to the ground. She hit her head, but fought against the pain.

She remembered what Percy said, and screamed.

_**

* * *

**__**FIVE ****MINUTES LATER...**_

She heard footsteps pounding the ground behind her, slowing to a stop. Audrey sighed shakily with relief.

"...About time."

She had cuts all over her, her forehead had a knot, and Roger lay on the floor with a couple of burns.

She watched Percy take in the scene. Audrey turned to look at him. "..I-I had no choice. It was me or him. ...I'm not a murderer...am I?"

She felt her legs give way, and he caught her carefully. That's when she broke down.

"No, Audrey, you're not. You're not." She cried for herself, for Roger, for his brother, for Lexi, for the siblings she'd never know, and for the father she was scared to meet.

He stroked her hair comfortingly. "You're in shock. Come on, I'll help you out into fresh air, and then you'll feel better. Annabeth's out there waiting. She called the police. It'll be alright. _You'll _be alright," he assured her.

God, he knew just what to say. She wished she could tell him the right things too, but instead, she nodded into his chest weakly.

* * *

Annabeth was so sick of waiting. She was _so _nervous. The police were on their way, along with an ambulance.

She was about to go look for them herself, but then she saw Percy. Annabeth then saw a limp Audrey in his arms, and shot up to help.

"What the _hell _happened in there?" She asked worriedly. Audrey looked so small and weak, all cut up and red and bruised like that.

She noticed that the fleur de lis was now gone, and all that remained was a tiny burn mark.

Percy sighed, and she helped him set her down on the ground.

"Well, I found her. She had battled it out with the killer. She was in shock, it was scary...she mentioned that she knew him, his name's Roger. That, and something about wanting a giant cookie. Then she was just so tired that she passed out, so I got her out myself."

Annabeth sighed too. "At least it's over. Maybe now things can go back to normal."

"As normal as life can be for a demigod, you mean."

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah."

_**

* * *

**_

_**EIGHT ****HOURS LATER...**_

Audrey awoke in the middle of the night, in a hospital room. She glanced around frantically, making sure she was safe. Roger was nowhere to be found.

Audrey couldn't believe what had happened. During the struggle, she had managed to.._.burn_ him..with similar beams as the ones that had helped them out in Philly.

Could that _really_ _have_ been her??

She smiled slightly. Percy was snoring peacefully on the couch to her right. Annabeth and Grover could be seen talking in the hallway.

"Hmm...about time I got some decent sleep on this road trip from hell." And with that, she closed her eyes, trying to ignore te dull pains she felt.

Although...hearing her name being mentioned in the middle of Percy's snoring just then was pretty nice. And she noticed a giant cookie on a nearby table, waiting for her to be strong enough to grab soon.

_I guess it all balances out. _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Awww! Well, that's it, everybody! A new sequel will be coming out ASAP, so just look for my profile to see if I've made it by the end of this week, or I'll just update THIS story and put the title and such below this closing line. Alright? Sound good? Please review! I'd like to know all this fun writing wasn't in vain!_**

**_xD_**

**_Youre welcome, Aphrodite!_**

**_More romance to come in the sequel, i promise!_**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE ON SEQUEL

**_Okay, first chapp of the sequel's up and im about to start on the second chapp._**

**_The name's "Soo..NOW can we throw that toga party?"_**

**_But it deleted the periods for some stupid reason, so it is:_**

**_"SoNOW Can We Throw That Toga Party?"_**

**_So go look at it! _**

**_Glad so many people read and reviewed THIS story, too!_**

**_Enjoy the sequel :)_**


End file.
